


une suite au seigneur des anneaux  le roi mène l'enquête

by CatherineBriand



Series: une suite au seigneur des anneaux [1]
Category: Le Seigneur des Anneaux - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineBriand/pseuds/CatherineBriand
Summary: la vie de la famille royale continue





	une suite au seigneur des anneaux  le roi mène l'enquête

Le roi mène l’enquête

Il était en colère, une colère froide et maîtrisée. Son attitude apparemment détendue, le torse appuyé contre le dossier de son trône, ses grandes jambes croisées, son bras gauche posé sur l’accoudoir, son bras droit tenant un verre de son vin préféré, sa voix grave et calme, contrastaient avec son regard sombre, et le pli amer de sa bouche.  
Il pouvait en une fraction de seconde se déchaîner, bondir sur ses pieds, Ariel l’avait déjà vu faire.  
Ahn Ewong n’était plus là pour envoyer ses pensées apaisantes. Ariel s’y efforça, sans illusion sur son faible pouvoir. Elle se souvenait du premier jour où elle l’avait vu. C’était la même colère. Lui se souvenait aussi de ce jour. Il l’avait trouvée jolie mais n’avait vu que son regard terrifié, et en avait conçu un peu de dédain. Elle lui avait dit bien plus tard qu’elle n’avait été terrifiée que par l’éblouissement dont elle avait brusquement pris conscience à ce moment, par la versatilité de son cœur chamboulé. Quel malentendu…  
Eleven n’avait pas peur. Il aimait son roi plus que tout. Quand bien même il aurait été visé par cette rage, il aurait tout accepté de lui. Il continua son rapport. Des arbres magnifiques étaient coupés sans autorisation. La bande de trafiquants devait être nombreuse. Bien équipée et bien organisée. Il le fallait pour transporter les troncs entiers et les acheminer…où ? Qui étaient les acheteurs ? Après la guerre, même des années plus tard, les besoins pour la reconstruction étaient énormes.  
Et des nouvelles inquiétantes provenaient de Vars. Ariel et Tauriel n’avaient plus de nouvelles de Monsieur Deng et de sa famille. Le nouveau gouverneur ne respectait pas la charte que le roi avait accordée aux habitants de la ville. Dame Asagard avait fait parvenir une lettre où elle décrivait la pauvreté croissante et les maladies qui en découlaient. Une reprise en main était nécessaire.  
Le roi donna l’ordre de renforcer les patrouilles. Le nettoyage de la forêt après les dégâts causés par les araignées n’était pas terminé. D’un autre côté, les araignées éloignaient les intrus. Mais le royaume n’avait vraiment pas besoin de ce souci supplémentaire. D’autant plus qu’après le départ de Dame Galadriel et d’Elrond, le roi avait hérité de la charge de la Lorien et de Fondcombe-Imladris.  
Il l’aperçut. Il se radoucit aussitôt. Il congédia Eleven. Celui-ci eut un sourire pour Dame Ariel, qui le lui rendit. Ils s’estimaient. Ils avaient le même souci de servir.  
Le roi descendit du trône, posa la main d’Ariel sur son bras et ils allèrent diner. Sans elle, il aurait bien oublié l’heure. Elle ne lui demanda rien. Ils parleraient en famille.  
Le repas fut empreint de gravité. Leandir fut expédié au lit plus rapidement qu’à l’ordinaire avec son petit frère. Sentant que l’atmosphère n’était pas à la plaisanterie, il ne protesta pas. Tauriel revint très vite. Haldir dormait déjà dans les bras de Léa.  
Le roi déclara de but en blanc :  
« Il y a un traître dans le conseil. »  
Legolas répondit :  
« J’en étais arrivé à la même conclusion. »  
« Chaque fois que nous mettons au point une expédition, sur la foi de nos informateurs, les bandits se volatilisent. Quelqu’un les renseigne, avant même que les ordres soient donnés à l’armée.  
Lindir acquiesça, les mâchoires serrées.  
Tous étudièrent la carte.  
La forêt se présentait comme un grand ovale disposé verticalement. Le palais se trouvait au nord-est, près de la ville de Dale (ou encore Lacville) sur le lac Esgaroth ou le long lac, qui alimentait la rivière courante en provenance de la montagne solitaire, et dans laquelle se jetait également la rivière de la forêt qui venait du nord-ouest.  
A l’ouest de la forêt, coulait droit vers le sud le grand fleuve de la contrée sauvage, au pied de la chaîne des montagnes de la brume, au-delà de laquelle se trouvait la Comté.  
Au sud-ouest se trouvait Dol Guldur, l’ancien fief de Sauron.  
Au sud-est se trouvait la grande brèche dans la forêt. C’est là que les vols avaient lieu le plus souvent. Cette trouée naturelle permettait hélas aux voleurs d’accéder plus profondément aux arbres plus anciens et plus gros. Les malfaiteurs opéraient principalement sur la partie est et sud de la forêt. C’est dans la vaste plaine que se trouvaient les clients, parmi les humains dont les villes grandissaient et dont la population croissait lentement mais sûrement. La ville de Vars se trouvait plus au sud, à deux jours de cheval de la ville de Dale. Et la maison de guérison de Léa était encore plus au Sud-Est, dans la nouvelle ville de Cranden, à quatre jours de cheval, en plein milieu des terres sauvages, sur la route de la mer de Rhün.  
Pour apporter quelques précisions, la ferme d’Ariel se trouvait à l’ouest, à une longue journée de cheval du palais. La maison de ses parents se trouvait également à l’ouest, mais à deux jours de cheval du palais, plus au sud. La clairière de Lindir et celle de ses parents étaient encore un peu plus au sud-ouest.  
Trois voies principales traversaient la forêt. La première voie ouest-est, le sentier des elfes, desservait le palais, entre le grand fleuve et le lac. La seconde voie transversale, la vieille route de la forêt, passait sous les montagnes de Grand’Peur où vivaient la plupart des araignées il n’y a pas si longtemps.  
La voie nord-sud était plus un sentier qu’une route. Elle ne permettait pas le passage de chariots pour transporter les troncs.  
Qui était le traître ? Qui allait renseigner le brigand qui coupait ses beaux arbres ?  
Sept des quinze membres du conseil demeuraient sur place : outre lui et Ariel, Tauriel et Legolas, il y avait :  
Le sieur Mirven,  
Le sieur Esteve,  
Le sieur Thindel.  
Le roi et Legolas avaient déjà vérifié qu’ils ne s’étaient pas absentés et n’avaient pas reçu de visite suspecte.  
Il fallait donc filer les huit autres pour vérifier leur innocence. Selon ses espions, les pilleurs d’arbres opéraient vers Vars, dans la partie sud-est de la forêt. L’un d’entre eux n’était pas revenu. S’il s’était fait prendre, il était mort à cette heure.  
Le roi décida d’y aller seul. Il ne voulait mettre personne en danger. Legolas était père pour la deuxième fois, et Lindir pour la première fois. Il ne devait rien leur arriver. Les jeunes elfes et Ariel protestèrent, mais le roi resta inébranlable.  
Et il devait le reconnaître, il s’ennuyait. Il avait besoin d’action.  
Il avait établi son itinéraire en fonction du domicile des suspects. Il lui faudrait être très prudent. Et il devait impérativement être rentré pour le prochain conseil afin que les membres ne se doutent de rien. Il n’avait donc qu’une semaine. Il décida de partir de bonne heure le lendemain même, jeudi. Et s’il n’aboutissait à rien cette semaine, il repartirait.  
******  
Il avait apporté dans la chambre d’Ariel le costume couleur d’automne qui était celui d’un riche fermier, le costume qu’il mettait autrefois pour aller voir les filles, pensa-t-elle, le cœur serré. Elle aurait préféré cela. Il y aurait eu moins de danger.  
Il s’apprêta devant elle et elle vit sa magie à l’œuvre. Il se métamorphosa lentement. Ses cheveux étaient désormais roux comme ceux de Tauriel. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur mais leur éclat était toujours aussi vif. Son visage était plus âgé et plus large. Ebahie, elle dit : « Vous ressemblez à un grand écureuil ! » Elle embrassa les cheveux roux.  
Il sourit. Elle avait des réflexions amusantes. Mais elle ajouta gravement :  
« Soyez prudent ! »  
Elle le pria, tandis qu’il se levait : « Vous pouvez m’embrasser. Je ne pleurerai pas. » Elle s’efforça de sourire. Alors il l’embrassa sur les lèvres, légèrement, comme chaque matin. Il sortit de la chambre et elle le suivit, puis elle bifurqua vers la cuisine. De la terrasse de celle-ci où elle cultivait des herbes autrefois, elle le verrait partir. Tauriel et Léa avaient eu la même idée. Toutes les trois serrées l’une contre l’autre, angoissées, elles ne trouvèrent rien à dire. Elles virent Eleven arriver avec le cheval.  
******  
Son fils l’attendait, avec son gendre. Ils s’étreignirent. Il sentait leur désapprobation. Mais il était le roi. Ils obéiraient. Comme Eleven. Legolas assurerait l’intérim.  
Il s’était demandé s’il n’aurait pas mieux fait de partir sans prévenir, en laissant une lettre qu’Eleven aurait remise à Legolas. Mais c’eut été pire. Ils ne se disputaient jamais. Cependant Legolas l’avait déjà désapprouvé lorsqu’il avait mis Léa à l’épreuve.  
Il devait lui manifester sa confiance, Comme il devait faire confiance à Dame Ariel, à Léa, Lindir, Tauriel, car ils étaient dignes de confiance. Il avait la chance d’être bien entouré… à part le traître dans le conseil…  
Il enfourcha le robuste cheval, digne du bon fermier qu’il était désormais. Il ne se retourna pas. Il fredonna un air populaire appris à la ferme d’Ariel. Il offrait l’image d’un paysan réjoui par une bonne récolte. Il avait du vin, du lembas, un peu de linge de rechange, et les échantillons de grains donnés par Ghantir avec toutes les explications nécessaires pour en vanter les mérites.  
Le premier soir, il préféra éviter de se faire remarquer dans une auberge. Il faisait beau, c’était le printemps. Les chemins étaient praticables, pour lui comme pour les malfaiteurs, hélas.  
Une minuscule clairière, remplie de fougères et d’herbe tendre ferait un nid douillet pour lui et son cheval. Ariel lui manqua. Elle aurait adoré cet endroit. Il l’aurait couchée sur son lit improvisé et il l’aurait aimée. Il aurait labouré le champ de son soc. La métaphore paysanne le fit sourire.  
Ariel était encore en âge d’avoir des enfants et il aurait bien voulu la voir avec son petit ventre rond. Il regrettait de n’avoir pas vu Léa grandir. Mais Ariel lui avait rapporté tristement ce que lui avait dit Radagast. Elle n’avait pas pu donner d’enfant à Erend. Il avait fallu l’aide de la magie pour concevoir Léa. Il n’y aurait pas d’autre enfant. Mais il avait une fille magnifique, très intelligente, très douce et très belle.  
Ariel lui avait composé un sonnet qu’il aimait bien se réciter :  
« Sonnet pour ma fille »

Enfant, elle était sage et j’embrassais son front.  
Je racontais l’histoire des petits oursons.  
Elle me souriait avant de s’endormir  
En demandant : « demain, voudrez-vous la relire ? »

Enfant, elle était grave et gaie tout à la fois,  
Toujours compatissante et fidèle à sa foi.  
Elle courait, rieuse, après les papillons  
Mais s’arrêtait soudain en disant : à quoi bon ?

Elle était si jolie que j’en pleurais de joie  
Et la serrais très fort, et souvent contre moi  
En la priant : « chérie, savourez ce moment ! »

Et puis elle a grandi, elle est femme à présent.  
Chaque fois que mes bras se referment sur elle  
C’est comme si un ange me prêtait ses ailes.

Lorsque sa reine attendait Legolas, il avait été fasciné par sa grossesse, par ce miraculeux mystère. Il avait embrassé et caressé son ventre. Et au moment de l’accouchement, il avait admiré son courage. Tout s’était bien déroulé, et il était passé de la terreur à un bonheur infini qu’il n’aurait pas cru possible. Il l’avait dessinée, allaitant Legolas. Cela aussi l’attendrissait. Fou de douleur après sa mort, il avait brûlé tous les portraits. Il aurait pu les refaire de mémoire, mais cette idée lui brisait le cœur.  
Pourtant il revivait un peu cette joie avec ses petits-enfants. Il aimait regarder ses filles allaiter et voir leur bonheur.  
Il s’endormit sereinement, bercé par le feuillage chuchotant qui laissait entrevoir les étoiles.  
*****  
Il s’approcha discrètement à pied de la maison du premier suspect. Il y avait un chariot et des chevaux dans la cour. Il recevait. Par la fenêtre il l’aperçut, attablé avec ses invités. Il y avait une joyeuse ambiance et des enfants jouaient. Peu probable qu’il soit le traître. Mais ce n’était qu’une impression. Cependant il n’avait pas le loisir d’approfondir. Il se remit en route aussitôt. Il devait arriver chez le deuxième suspect avant le soir.  
Le deuxième elfe n’était pas chez lui. Son épouse s’affairait en cuisine avec deux employées. Il s’annonça jovialement, en demandant s’il n’y avait pas une auberge proche où il pourrait passer la nuit. Elle le renseigna fort aimablement en lui expliquant que son époux y était probablement, à prendre un verre avec leur fils qu’il ramenait de son école. Il demanda quel était l’âge de son fils, lui-même en ayant également un qui était père de deux enfants et qui allait lui succéder à la ferme. Elle répondit en riant que son fils était encore trop jeune pour se marier. Le roi la remercia chaleureusement et partit en direction de l’auberge.  
Il commanda une chambre et un dîner. Il aperçut l’elfe, en compagnie d’un adolescent. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de place alors il demanda la permission de s’assoir à côté d’eux, ce qu’ils acceptèrent avec amabilité. Ils bavardèrent un moment, le roi s’amusant que ce membre de son conseil ne le reconnaisse pas. Il vanta sa ferme et sa récolte. L’elfe et son fils semblaient s’aimer, le fils regardant le père avec admiration, et le père son fils avec fierté. Peu probable qu’un père aussi aimant et serein soit un traître. Le roi s’épancha sur Legolas sans le nommer, vanta les qualités de son fils. Les elfes finirent leur chope et s’excusèrent en se levant. Ils devaient regagner leur foyer.  
Et de deux. Deux jours et deux suspects provisoirement rayés de la liste. Il passa une nuit tranquille. Il se leva tôt. Restaient six elfes à retrouver, et trois jours avant de prendre, tôt le mardi, le chemin du retour pour paraître au conseil du mercredi.  
Le samedi s’annonçait radieux. Il prit un substantiel petit-déjeuner. Il n’avait pas un long trajet à faire.  
Le troisième suspect était-il chez lui ? Les abords de la coquette maison de bois étaient déserts. Il s’avança prudemment, à pied, en tenant son cheval par la bride. Il fit le tour du bâtiment en regardant à l’intérieur à chaque fenêtre. Les chambres paraissaient en ordre. Mais le séjour et la cuisine ressemblaient à un champ de bataille. Les tables et les chaises étaient renversées. La vaisselle était en miettes, de la nourriture achevait de moisir un peu partout. On s’était battu, ici. Cependant il n’y avait ni blessé ni cadavre. Il décida d’entrer. La porte de service qui donnait sur le jardin potager était entrebâillée. Il empoigna l’un de ses deux sabres. C’étaient apparemment ceux d’un fermier, sans raffinement, mais ils étaient tout aussi efficaces que les sabres royaux.  
Il examina soigneusement toute la maison. Il monta prudemment à l’étage. La demeure était vide. Aucun indice. Alors il explora les alentours.  
Une troupe nombreuse était venue dans une proche clairière. Du crottin de cheval, des traces de sabots, des branches cassées, le reste d’un grand feu. Lui était arrivé du Nord. Les traces retournaient vers l’Est, d’où elles étaient parties. On était venu chercher cet elfe, et on l’avait emmené, avec son épouse et sa fille, probablement. Etait-il complice ou victime ? L’affaire se compliquait.  
La maison n’était pas totalement isolée. Peut-être un voisin avait-il vu ou entendu quelque chose ? Les temps troublés qui s’achevaient, la paix précaire, ne permettaient pas aux elfes de vivre trop éloignés les uns des autres, et incitaient au regroupement des forces. Le prochain chalet semblait occupé. Le roi, ou plutôt le fermier descendit de cheval et s’avança dans la lumière de la clairière, l’air tranquille et débonnaire. Il toqua fermement le heurtoir. Un elfe lui ouvrit, l’œil doux et intrigué. Le roi s’enquit de l’absence du voisin, qui était un bon ami. Il lui raconta le désordre qu’il avait vu. L’air intrigué de l’elfe se mua en inquiétude. Il avait entendu des bruits en provenance de chez son voisin, en effet, mais il avait cru que la maisonnée donnait une fête. Le roi lui conseilla de ne pas y aller et de se rendre de toute urgence au palais avertir le roi. L’elfe promit qu’il le ferait aussitôt, le temps de remplir un sac et de seller son cheval.  
Les traces allaient vers l’est. Le roi les suivit. Il décida de s’accorder une brève nuit, afin d’être bien vigilant le lendemain dimanche. Il se trouva une petite trouée au pied d’un immense chêne. Il pria pour que ce bel arbre ne soit pas abattu. Il grignota du lembas, qu’il arrosa d’une gorgée de vin, puis il dormit d’un sommeil inquiet, enroulé dans la couverture de selle. Cette nuit était plus fraîche que la première.  
Au matin, il reprit la piste, toujours vers l’est, vers la grande plaine. Les bois s’éclaircissaient. Il préféra continuer à pied, il serait ainsi moins repérable. Les ornières étaient moins visibles car le sol était sec et d’autres traces s’y mêlaient. Les bandits devaient avoir des guetteurs en arrière-garde. Il devait être prudent.  
Il marcha durant des heures. Il suivit des traces qui ne menaient à rien. Il rebroussa chemin, revint au carrefour, suivit une autre piste toute aussi vaine, revint encore sur ses pas. Il s’accorda un bon déjeuner tiré de son sac.  
La dernière piste fut la bonne. Des arbres avaient été fraîchement coupés. Il en avait le cœur navré. Sa belle forêt, ses arbres millénaires, massacrés. Il ne restait que des souches sous un implacable soleil. Les animaux avaient fui. Il attacha son cheval à un arbre non loin de la lisière, lui laissant une longe suffisamment longue pour toute la bonne herbe aux alentours, sous le couvert. Il s’accorda une nuit de repos. Lundi, il devrait être alerte et en pleine possession de ses moyens.  
Il continua seul. Il suivit la trainée de mort et de dévastation que les bandits laissaient derrière eux. Ils abattaient tous les beaux arbres qui se trouvaient sur leur route.  
Le soir approchait. Il tâta les cendres d’un feu. Elles étaient encore tièdes du repas du midi. Les bandits ne devaient pas être très loin. La chance lui souriait. C’est ce qu’il crut. A tort.  
Il vit un guetteur. Il le contourna soigneusement. Il devait s’approcher pour espérer reconnaître le chef de la bande et le traître. Il avait la vue perçante, mais elle avait ses limites. Il avisa un bel arbre en lisière de la coupe, dont le feuillage touffu le dissimulerait. Il y grimpa lestement. De son perchoir, il vit enfin la troupe qui préparait le dîner autour d’un feu. Deux humains, debout, semblaient avoir un air d’autorité. Mais ils lui tournaient le dos.  
Qu’ils se retournent, bon sang !  
Mais il ne fut pas exaucé.  
****  
Le chef de la bande lança un ordre. Il manquait un arbre pour finir le dernier chariot. Il était encore temps, au jour déclinant, d’en abattre un dernier. Le chef pointa le doigt vers lui. L’arbre qu’ils allaient abattre n’était autre que celui dans lequel il était perché ! Il eut un instant de stupeur. Il était en mauvaise posture, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il lui fallait déguerpir au plus vite.  
Il descendit souplement comme un chat, par l’arrière de l’arbre. Mais il se trouva cerné par trois gaillards. Il n’eut pas le temps de dégainer son sabre. Il se débattit mais ces humains étaient robustes. Plutôt que de s’agiter vainement, il se calma et se laissa entraîner.  
Il put enfin voir le visage des deux humains qui commandaient la bande. Il ne connaissait pas le chef. Mais il reconnaissait son second. Le traitre du conseil. C’était Rumpel. Et l’elfe qui se tenait en retrait, il le reconnaissait aussi. Le sieur Duilmor. Celui dont la maison était sens dessus dessous. Il avait la mine plus triste et sombre qu’un ciel de pluie d’hiver. Où étaient sa femme et sa fille ? Et il était sans arme.  
Il vit qu’on avait retrouvé son cheval. Il serait bien traité, lui.  
Le chef considéra l’elfe avec une satisfaction intense :  
« Tiens donc, un elfe ! En mission d’espionnage, je présume ? »  
Le roi ne répondit pas. Il défiait froidement le regard de l’humain qui poursuivit, ironique :  
« Bienvenue dans notre modeste campement ! Nous vous offrons l’hospitalité !»  
Le roi daigna répondre avec un rictus :  
« Je n’en attendais pas moins de vous ! »  
On lui avait enlevé sa ceinture et son sabre. Le roi fut entravé, pieds et poings liés. Le bandit le fit assoir rudement sur le sol. On lui lança un flanc de poulet. Il l’attrapa au vol de ses deux mains unies. Il n’était pas question de faire le difficile. Il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces. Finalement le morceau était bon.  
L’humain n’était pas aussi grand que lui mais il était bien charpenté. Il n’aurait peut-être pas le dessus dans un corps à corps. Il le toisait, ironique.  
« Alors, quel est l’objet de votre aimable visite ? »  
« Eh bien, par pure curiosité, je venais m’enquérir du triste sort des si beaux arbres que vous abattez impitoyablement. Votre rapacité ne connaît point de bornes ! Si nous ne vous arrêtons pas, il ne restera plus qu’un désert de cette belle forêt !»  
« Nous arrêter ! » Le bandit ricana. « Vous ne semblez pas en mesure de le faire ! Si vous escomptiez rentrer faire votre rapport au roi, je crains que ce ne soit illusoire !»  
Le bandit tournait lentement autour de lui. Le roi tenta de se lever. Il détestait se sentir ainsi dominé. Le bandit le força à se rassoir. L’humain le regarda comme s’il allait lui cracher au visage.  
« Notre vie est courte, l’elfe ! Moi j’entends bien profiter de la mienne et faire fortune. Les besoins sont immenses. Nous avons des maisons à rebâtir. »  
« Vous, les elfes, vous ne faites rien de cette richesse ! Et vous ne nous laissez que des miettes ! »  
Le roi riposta âprement :  
« Vous, les humains, êtes comme Smaug ! Vous détruisez tout sur votre passage, sans réfléchir à l’avenir, à votre descendance. Vous vous reproduisez comme des sauterelles ! Et le jour où il ne restera plus rien, vous gémirez et pleurerez comme des enfants inconscients.»  
Le sieur Duilmor s’était rapproché peu à peu. Il écoutait la conversation avec la mine la plus sombre qu’un elfe put avoir.  
Le bandit l’interpella :  
« Connaissez-vous cet elfe ? »  
Le sieur Duilmor secoua la tête :  
« Je ne l’ai jamais vu auparavant. »  
L’humain le dévisagea d’un air suspicieux, mais l’elfe avait l’air sincère. Le bandit se retourna vers le roi.  
« Que vais-je faire de vous maintenant ? A quoi pourrez-vous bien m’être utile ? Peut-être pourrais-je tirer de vous un bon prix ? »  
Il examina l’opale qui fermait la veste du riche fermier. Puis il haussa les épaules, dédaigneux.  
« Combien le roi paierait-il pour vous ? Mais je suis déjà riche. Pourquoi prendrais-je ce risque ? Vous en savez trop long. »  
Le roi eut un regard de parfait mépris pour l’humain. Il ne daigna pas répondre.  
Duilmor regardait l’elfe avec intensité. Alors il comprit. Il connaissait ce regard. Le roi avait changé d’apparence, mais pas de comportement. Même assis par terre, il avait la même allure, grand, droit, les épaules larges, et la même fierté, ce même regard, l’absence totale de peur.  
L’elfe se mit à trembler. Il supplia : « ne le tuez pas ! Je suis sûr que le roi paiera une bonne rançon.» Il se plaça devant le roi.  
Mais le chef des brigands le transperça de sa lame. Il lui dit d’une voix mielleuse : « vous allez pouvoir rejoindre votre chère épouse et votre chère fille ! » L’elfe tomba à genoux. « Que leur avez-vous fait ? Vous aviez promis de les garder en vie ! » « C’est ce que j’ai fait. Mais malgré mon interdiction, mes hommes avaient envie de s’amuser avec elles. Alors elles ont préféré se pendre avant de les subir. »  
L’elfe eut un regard désespéré vers le roi, et supplia : « pardonnez, pardonnez-moi ! » Le roi inclina la tête en signe d’acceptation. L’elfe venait de le trahir, bien involontairement. Mais il n’était pas vraiment un traître. Il était un mari et un père affolé. Qu’aurait-il fait à sa place ? L’elfe s’écroula.  
Le traitre eut un sourire satisfait. Il venait de comprendre, lui aussi. Il l’avait suffisamment observé à chaque conseil pour reconnaître sa façon d’être. Ce fermier à l’audace étonnante n’était pas un espion du roi. C’était le roi. En personne. Il s’empressa de le dire à son chef qui eut lui aussi un large sourire carnassier.  
Maintenant que son identité était révélée, Thranduil n’avait plus besoin de maintenir son apparence de fermier. Il reprit son vrai visage.  
« Ainsi, c’est bien vous, Mon Seigneur ! » L’humain fit une révérence exagérée. Rumpel l’imita. Le roi transperça ce dernier de son regard d’acier.  
« Traitre ! Voici comment vous remerciez mon peuple de ses bontés envers les humains ! Qui d’autre dans le conseil ? »  
Rumpel ricana :  
«Je peux vous rassurer, Mon Seigneur ! Les autres vous sont si dévoués ! Ils mourraient pour vous, les imbéciles ! A commencer par Lenard ! Il vante auprès des siens votre sagesse ! Ha ! Parlons-en !»  
Le roi était soulagé que le descendant de Bard soit innocent. Mais c’était une piètre consolation. Il était à la merci de ces criminels.  
« A propos de sagesse, vous n’en avez guère fait preuve en vous aventurant ici ! Vous croyez-vous invincible, intouchable ? Je pourrais exiger une fabuleuse rançon. Je connais par Duilmor l’ampleur de votre fortune. Mais je lui en ai déjà fait prélever suffisamment. Je ne prendrai pas le risque d’un échange. Je sais très bien que je ne fais pas le poids face à votre armée ni même face à votre garde. »  
Le roi s’était levé. Il toisait le chef : « vous ne profiterez pas longtemps du fruit de vos crimes ! Toute la terre du milieu sera passée au peigne fin ! Si je vous ai retrouvés, d’autres le feront aussi. Le filet se resserre autour de vous ! »  
L’un des hommes qui le maintenaient, et qui avait l’air un peu demeuré, lui caressa les cheveux. Il ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un mouvement de recul. Il pensa qu’ils n’avaient pas vu de filles depuis longtemps. Ils devaient se sentir frustrés. Les otages avaient préféré le suicide pour leur échapper. Il n’avait pas peur de la mort. Il l’avait si longtemps côtoyée ! Il désirait en finir au plus vite, mais proprement.  
Le chef de la bande eut un sourire sardonique. Lui infliger cette humiliation suprême était tentant. Il détestait les elfes, et leur tranquille certitude d’appartenir à une race supérieure. Leur gentillesse avec les pauvres humains à la si courte vie ! Mais il rabroua son complice. « Nous n’avons pas le temps pour cela. Nous ne devons pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Le conseil a lieu demain et Rumpel doit y être. Nous nous reposerons après la livraison.» Il sourit au roi. « Le maire de Vars nous attend avec impatience. Je puis vous le dire. Vous n’aurez pas le loisir de le répéter. »  
Ils prirent la route. Le traitre, de son côté, galopait vers le palais pour être au conseil. Le roi songea qu’il ne serait pas très frais. Il ne renâcla pas. C’eût été inutile. Mais ses gardiens le faisaient avancer à grand renfort de bourrades, pour le simple plaisir. Le chef montait son cheval. Ils arrivèrent à une ferme abandonnée après avoir marché plusieurs heures, à la lueur des lanternes. Le roi humait la forêt. Ce qu’il en restait à cet endroit. Un vent frais et léger lui caressait les joues. L’aube du mercredi allait se lever. Il ne serait pas au conseil, entouré de l’affection des siens.  
Du haut de son nouveau cheval, le bandit lui sourit encore suavement : « Je vous réserve un traitement de faveur. »  
Les deux hommes qui le maintenaient l’entraînèrent derrière le bâtiment. Une horrible odeur s’élevait de la fosse à purin. On l’approcha du bord.  
C’était ainsi que le grand roi des elfes Thranduil allait mourir. Il esquissa un sourire ironique. Puis une grande tristesse l’envahit. Pauvre Ariel ! Elle allait se retrouver seule une fois encore. Pauvre Léa ! Si douce ! Comme il l’avait fait souffrir ! Et elle allait souffrir encore. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Legolas. Il serait fou d’angoisse, de rage et de chagrin. Ils iraient jusqu’à creuser toute la terre du milieu avec leurs ongles, mais on ne retrouverait jamais son corps ici. Personne n’imaginerait une telle infamie.  
Il avait toujours le torse ligoté, les bras dans le dos. On lui attacha les jambes. On l’enveloppa d’un sac qu’on ficela et lesta. Puis il fut jeté brutalement. Le froid le saisit. Il se débattit malgré lui, mais la pestilence envahit ses narines et sa gorge. Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Il perdit connaissance.  
*****  
Il baignait dans une chaude lumière. Un très beau visage s’y forma. Il le reconnut. C’était le soldat qui l’avait aimé. Il eut une bouffée de tendresse. « Oh, mon petit soldat ! » Le petit soldat lui sourit avec une infinie douceur et lui dit : «Je n’ai jamais cessé de veiller sur vous. » Le roi eut envie de lui caresser le visage. Il le fit. Sa main était lumière. Le petit soldat sourit plus largement et dit encore : « Merci, Mon Seigneur. Je continuerai de veiller sur vous. Toujours. » Le jeune elfe l’embrassa sur la joue et disparut dans un tourbillon d’étincelles.  
Il se sentait si bien. Mourir, ce n’était que cela ?  
Un autre visage apparut, magnifique, qu’il ne connaissait pas. Un elfe d’une immense beauté, aux magnifiques cheveux châtain, aux traits fins, aux grands yeux noisette bordés de longs cils, avec un si doux sourire ! Il dit : « Je vous ai choisi pour elle. Elle vous aime comme elle m’a aimé. Ne la laissez pas seule encore une fois. Vous avez bien pris soin d’elle, et vous allez le faire encore très longtemps. » Erend de Fir. Il voyait enfin son visage. Il comprenait qu’Ariel l’eût aimé. Sa beauté, sa générosité. Il se sentit très humble devant lui. Mais Erend ajouta : « Je vous remercie pour elle. Je vous remercie de si bien l’aimer, de la rendre heureuse. » Il s’évapora lui aussi dans un nuage d’étoiles.  
Un troisième visage apparut. Oropher. Son père avait son habituel sourire ambigu qui ne dévoilait jamais ses dents. Mais Thranduil sentait son amour. Et la même approbation, la même fierté dans son regard que lorsque, jeune elfe, il avait gagné son premier combat au sabre contre lui. C’est Oropher qui tendit sa main vers son fils et lui caressa la joue. Thranduil eut un élan de gratitude. Il s’empara de cette main, lumineuse mais ferme, et il la serra. Il n’y eut pas de mot. Oropher s’inclina devant son fils et s’évanouit lui aussi.  
Et puis il vit sa mère. Elle aussi lui caressa la joue. Il la trouva très belle et très sereine. « Mon petit garçon est devenu si grand ! » Elle s’envola en lui envoyant un baiser.  
Enfin, elle était là. Sa reine. Si près de lui ! Thranduil en frémit de bonheur. Oh ! Comme elle était belle ! Il effleura ses lèvres. Il voulait rester auprès d’elle. Toujours. Elle lui fit ce délicat sourire qu’il aimait tant, qui lui faisait de si jolies fossettes à ses joues. Elle lui dit avec une infinie douceur : «Je suis fière de vous. Vous avez parfaitement réussi votre mission. Prendre soin de notre fils et du royaume… Ariel. Prenez soin d’elle également. Je l’ai choisie pour vous. Elle vous aime comme je vous aime. Et vous l’aimez. Pas autant que moi, elle le sait. Elle vous avait bien dit que ce ne serait plus comme avant, elle sait à quel point vous avez souffert, à quel point ma mort vous a blessé. Car elle aussi a souffert de la même façon. Mais vous l’aimez, même si vous ne voulez pas l’admettre. Elle est plus honnête que vous ! Elle vous rend heureux et vous la rendez heureuse. Je l’ai choisie pour vous car vous allez vivre encore longtemps, et je veux votre bonheur. Prenez soin de mon cadeau. Profitez de la vie qui vous attend. Mais nous nous retrouverons. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Même une longue vie d’elfe passe comme un éclair. Je suis toujours auprès de vous. »  
Puis elle se retira doucement, le laissant ébloui et apaisé.

****  
Un elfe était venu le dimanche matin demander de toute urgence audience au roi. C’est Legolas qui le reçut. Il avait chevauché sans répit toute la nuit. Il venait de la part d’un fermier aux cheveux roux, dont l’ami, un membre du conseil, avait été enlevé avec sa femme et sa fille. Il lui avait demandé de prévenir le palais pendant qu’il suivait la trace des malfaiteurs. Legolas écouta calmement l’elfe, le rassura et le remercia pour sa peine. Il le congédia, muni d’une généreuse prime, et avec un cheval frais.  
Puis Legolas réunit la famille pour leur faire part de ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Le conseiller Duilmor avait été pris en otage avec sa famille. Parce qu’il connaissance de dossiers spécifiques auxquels les humains n’avaient pas accès. Et notamment au trésor du roi. Legolas envisagea de faire un inventaire, mais il était trop tôt. Il ne devait pas montrer ses soupçons. L’affaire se corsait.  
L’angoisse de toute la famille monta d’un cran.  
Après une nouvelle nuit seule, sans sommeil, Ariel ne supportait plus d’attendre. Avant l’aurore du lundi elle s’équipa. Sa tenue noire de combat. Ses étoiles de fer, son arc et ses flèches, ses sabres, elle fut prête en un tournemain. Cela faisait partie de son entraînement matinal quotidien. Elle se dirigea droit vers les écuries. Elle n’avertit personne.  
Eleven l’intercepta. Le roi s’y attendait et lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur elle. Il savait que rien ne l’arrêterait alors il était prêt. Qu’elle le veuille ou non, il l’accompagnerait. Mais elle était si inquiète qu’elle ne s’opposa pas à sa présence.  
Elle connaissait l’itinéraire que le roi devait prendre. Sans pitié pour son cheval et celui d’Eleven, elle chevaucha, d’une traite vers la maison du premier suspect. Première nuit sans dormir. Ils passèrent la maison du deuxième suspect, en faisant sans le savoir les mêmes constatations que le roi : peu probable que ces deux elfes soient coupables. Ils semblaient mener une vie de famille tranquille et joyeuse.  
Le mardi soir, ils changèrent de chevaux à l’auberge, sans prendre le temps de dîner. Ils avaient du lembas et de l’eau. Cela suffirait.  
Arrivant dans la nuit chez le troisième elfe, le sieur Duilmor, ils constatèrent ce que le roi avait vu. Et, comme lui, ils s’efforcèrent de suivre les différentes pistes. Ils ne trouvèrent rien le premier jour, et durent s’avouer qu’ils avaient besoin d’un peu de repos. Ils se cachèrent dans une petite clairière, et Eleven veilla sur Dame Ariel. Ariel réussit à trouver un peu de sommeil, haché de plusieurs cauchemars où elle se voyait hurler devant un cadavre. Celui d’Erend ou celui du roi ? Elle se réveilla en sursaut sans le savoir. Elle revivait ce qu’elle croyait avoir réussi à oublier. Alors elle décida de veiller sur Eleven, qui ne dormit pas mieux qu’elle.  
Au petit matin, après avoir grignoté un peu de lembas, ils continuèrent sur une nouvelle piste. Ils descendirent de cheval pour être moins visibles. Comme le roi auparavant, ils examinèrent les traces. Ils se trompèrent, revinrent sur leurs pas. Ils arrivèrent enfin au dernier campement. Le feu était encore tiède. Ils examinèrent rapidement les lieux. Rien n’indiquait que le roi était parvenu jusqu’ici. Mais Ariel avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils suivirent des traces jusqu’à une vieille bâtisse, à l’extérieur de la forêt. Une sinistre ferme abandonnée.  
Ils étaient là. Eleven éloigna les chevaux. Il regarda avec angoisse Ariel se mettre à ramper dans les buissons et il s’empressa de la rattraper de la même manière.  
Ils observaient. Le soleil se levait. La journée du mercredi s’annonçait radieuse.  
La troupe était sur le départ. Ils étaient une bonne cinquantaine. Le bois était dans cinq chariots étroits et longs.  
Soudain, il apparut, bien encadré. Il avait les mains liées dans le dos. Ariel et Eleven comprirent. Ils se regardèrent avec terreur. Ses jambes furent attachées. Il fut rapidement emballé dans un sac, lesté et jeté dans la fosse.  
Ariel voulut s’élancer, un gémissement lui échappa. Mais Eleven la ceintura fermement et il la bâillonna de sa main. Il sentit ses larmes couler dessus. Elle tremblait. Il la plaqua au sol. Il murmura : « J’ai reçu des ordres, Madame. Le roi veut vous protéger. Même à son détriment. Attendez qu’ils s’en aillent.»  
Les minutes étaient interminables. Et pendant ce temps, il se mourait.  
Mais Eleven avait raison. A eux deux ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à toute la bande. Elle vibrait d’impatience. Enfin la troupe s’ébranla. Ils attendirent encore quelques secondes. Puis ils se ruèrent dans la fange. Eleven, avec une force inouïe, souleva le paquet, Ariel trancha les cordes avec son sabre, le lest retomba dans le purin. Ils ramenèrent le corps sur la berge, lacérèrent le sac.  
La puanteur était infernale. Englué dans une gangue infecte, le roi était méconnaissable, pitoyable. Ariel glissa au sol, le prit dans ses bras, le pressa contre elle. Elle voyait, elle, le coeur généreux et blessé, l’âme grande et forte, la beauté infinie de son visage et de son corps, la quintessence de la grâce et de l’amour.  
Eleven sanglotait. Il tomba lui aussi à genoux. « Il est mort, Madame. »  
Mais elle ne l’écoutait pas. C’était inconcevable. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle serrait les dents. Elle le tourna sur le côté, presque à plat ventre. Puis elle le frappa vigoureusement plusieurs fois dans le dos pour dégager ses bronches. Elle espéra qu’il n’avait pas déjà les côtes cassées. Elle le remit sur le dos, la tête en arrière, et versa dans sa bouche le contenu d’un flacon qu’elle sortit de sa sacoche. Eleven avait entendu parler de ce liquide doré, luisant, hypnotisant. De l’élixir ! L’élixir de l’arbre de vie ! Comment en avait-elle en sa possession ? Et pour faire bonne mesure, elle lui offrit toute sa lumière. Eleven n’avait jamais vu de radiance si aveuglante. Elle l’enveloppait de son amour si grand qu’il reprit espoir.  
Elle lui parlait, penchée sur lui, elle souleva son torse et l’enlaça, joue contre joue, et tous les deux étaient dans une auréole de gloire. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle était au-delà des larmes. Dans cet espace entre la vie et la mort. Ce lieu et ce temps qu’elle avait approché, lorsqu’Erend était parti et qu’elle avait tenté de le suivre. 

« Si vous ne voulez pas revenir, je ne vous en voudrai pas. Personne ne vous en voudra. Mais vous nous manquerez tellement ! Vous êtes au sommet de votre vigueur et de votre beauté, et vous avez encore tant de siècles à vivre ! Et tant à donner au monde ! Même si vous ne voulez plus de moi, même si vous avez envie de rejoindre votre reine, restez je vous en supplie, pour vos enfants, pour Léa, pour Legolas, pour vos petits-enfants qui adorent leur grand-père, pour Danae qui vous admire. Restez pour votre peuple, pour vos soldats. »  
Il vit Ariel penché sur…c’était lui. Elle était éblouissante elle aussi.  
Son corps se tordit sous le feu de l’élixir. Il le réintégra dans la douleur. Il toussa et cracha, sous les yeux stupéfaits et soulagés d’Eleven. Elle le redressa un peu plus afin qu’il respire. Il aspira une grande bouffée d’air pestilentiel, un rictus douloureux sur son visage maculé. L’auréole reflua.  
Ariel s’effondra, elle partit en arrière, le roi toujours dans ses bras. Eleven rampa jusqu’à elle, follement inquiet. Elle avait donné toute son énergie, mais il se rendit compte qu’elle n’était qu’évanouie. Elle reprit connaissance rapidement. Un moment affolée, elle vit que le roi respirait. Elle le berça quelques minutes sans un mot. Puis elle demanda à Eleven d’aller chercher les chevaux, ce qu’il fit en vacillant d’émotion.  
Il ne fallait laisser aucune trace de la récupération du roi. Eleven rassembla les infâmes tissus du sac, les lesta et jeta le tout dans la fosse. Puis il redressa les herbes et les joncs, essayant de dissimuler les marques de leur passage.  
Elle pria Eleven de prendre les couvertures de leur selle pour l’envelopper. Puis elle grimpa à cheval et Eleven l’aida à hisser le roi devant elle. Sa tête, renversée en arrière, reposait sur son épaule. Il respirait doucement, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux clos. Ils firent demi-tour.  
Ainsi, ils chevauchèrent au pas jusqu’à la plus proche auberge. Arrivés à proximité, elle se dissimula dans un fourré et demanda à Eleven de partir à pied en éclaireur. Il contourna le bâtiment principal. En cette heure matinale les clients devaient encore dormir. Mais une silhouette s’affairait dans l’arrière-cour. L’aubergiste. Ariel connaissait cet elfe. Il était honnête. Ainsi que son épouse.  
Il fallait que le tenancier les fasse entrer par derrière, sans qu’aucun client ne les voie. Eleven devait attirer son attention discrètement. L’elfe était heureusement seul. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit l’état d’Eleven, et surtout lorsqu’il le sentit ! Mais il obéit, car il reconnaissait l’uniforme de la garde du roi derrière la souillure.  
L’elfe ouvrit la porte d’une grange où les deux chevaux s’engouffrèrent. Il leur offrit la chambre conjugale qui était à l’arrière de l’auberge. Elle communiquait avec la grange, personne ne les verrait. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite le roi. Mais il comprit qui était le blessé lorsqu’il vit Dame Ariel, car on n’oubliait pas une si jolie dame. Tout le royaume savait que cette artiste était la compagne du roi. Son épouse arriva et eut un cri d’effroi à la vue de l’état – et de l’odeur – des nouveaux arrivants. Ariel donna ses ordres. Nettoyer les chevaux et les dissimuler. Leur procurer deux baignoires et faire chauffer de l’eau, le tout dans la plus grande discrétion. Brûler les vêtements souillés, toujours en secret, et leur prêter des chemises propres, pour commencer. Tous s’activèrent. Eleven porta le roi dans ses bras, enveloppé des deux couvertures, et le déposa sur le sol de la chambre.  
L’elfe apporta une première baignoire en bois, que son épouse remplit d’eau en faisant plusieurs navettes avec la cuisine. Une deuxième baignoire arriva, fut remplie également, et une montagne de serviettes suivit, avec du savon. Les aubergistes ne posèrent aucune question mais leurs yeux effarés étaient éloquents. Ils apportèrent du bois et activèrent le feu de leur chambre pour y faire chauffer de l’eau. Puis Ariel les congédia.  
A eux deux ils déshabillèrent le roi et le déposèrent dans le bain. Il cligna des yeux. Ariel rassura Eleven. « Je lui ai administré un traitement bien sévère ! C’était quitte ou double ! J’ai eu très peur ! Mais il est bien vivant. Il doit cependant se reposer quelques jours. Dame Léa m’a expliqué les effets de l’élixir de vie. C’est épuisant. Certains n’y survivent pas. Mais il est une force de la nature.»  
Puis, soudain, sa tension se relâcha. Elle se mit à sangloter de soulagement sans pouvoir s’arrêter.  
A genoux, elle prit l’éponge et le savon, lui lava le visage en tremblant, avec une infinie douceur, mêlant ses larmes à l’eau qu’elle faisait ruisseler sur ses joues.  
****  
Legolas se coucha sur la prière de Tauriel, mais sans conviction. Il ne dormirait pas. Ariel avait disparu avec Eleven. Il les envia. Mais il avait l’ordre de rester à la tête du gouvernement, pour la pérennité du royaume, et pour la descendance, comme Lindir, Tauriel et Léa. Léa. Il n’avait pas osé désobéir à son père, même pour sa sœur. Jeune, il avait couru le monde avec ses amis. Serait-il devenu vieux et raisonnable ?  
Ariel également avait reçu l’ordre de rester au palais. Mais elle était aussi têtue que Thranduil. Legolas avait confiance en elle, en ses capacités, et en Eleven. Il côtoyait Dame Ariel à l’entraînement. Eleven était lui aussi de grande valeur.  
Legolas s’assoupit cependant. Il se réveilla en hurlant. Il eut la certitude que son père était mort. Tauriel, le voyant hagard, un rictus déformant son visage, le prit dans ses bras. Il gémit, se balança dans le lit, tordu par la douleur. Une douleur physique, comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Depuis qu’il avait approché la mort, il avait une sensibilité particulière. Il savait qu’un malheur était arrivé.  
Mais soudain, inexplicablement, une grande paix l’envahit. Sa mère était à ses côtés. Il la sentait. Il n’était pas seul. Il revenait à la vie. Comme son père. Un miracle était arrivé. Il sourit à Tauriel, essaya de lui expliquer. Mais comment expliquer l’inexplicable ? Une foi inébranlable, bien plus que de l’espoir, affermissait désormais son cœur.  
****  
Ariel demanda à Eleven de lui préparer une tasse d’eau et d’y verser quelques gouttes d’alcool de menthe qu’elle avait dans son réticule. Elle incita le roi à se rincer la bouche, se moucher et cracher dans la soucoupe. Plusieurs fois. Puis elle le fit boire plusieurs fois également, en espérant chasser la pestilence de sa gorge. Il obéit, les yeux clos. Il avait de jolies dents. Mais il souriait rarement assez pour les montrer. Elle aimait tant ses rares grands sourires ! Oh, il était vivant ! Elle remercia Eru Iluvatar avec ferveur.  
Elle lui renversa la tête en arrière et trempa ses cheveux, puis elle les savonna et les rinça, toujours avec son immense douceur, ses larmes et ses baisers.  
Eleven regardait et écoutait en silence, étreint par l’émotion, en pleurant doucement, tous ces gestes d’amour et ces paroles de tendresse qu’elle avait pour son roi. Il entrait pour la première fois dans leur intimité.  
« Mon amour, l’éternité peut bien vous attendre encore un peu. Ici aussi vous êtes aimé et choyé. Je voudrais faire en sorte que vous ne regrettiez pas trop le paradis où vous étiez sûrement. »

Elle redoutait ce moment, mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle le tourna sur le côté. Ils ne l’avaient pas violé. Elle soupira de soulagement. L’effet de l’élixir continuait. Il aurait bientôt effacé de son corps toutes les traces des coups qu’il avait reçus. Mais l’âme de son roi avait été épargnée de cette humiliation.  
Elle couvrait de baisers chaque parcelle de sa peau qui était à sa portée. Elle tremblait, elle balbutiait des choses qu’elle n’avait jamais osé lui dire. Elle l’appela par son nom. Thranduil.  
« Prononcer votre nom, mon bien-aimé, c’est comme recevoir de vous un baiser. Je n’imagine pas ma vie sans vos bras, qui sont comme les ailes d’un ange. Vous m’avez si bien protégée, comblée, que je ne sais comment vous remercier. Même si vous ne voulez plus de moi, je passerai le restant de mes jours à vous adorer, à vous chérir, à chérir tous les souvenirs que j’aurai, et à prier pour votre bonheur. Les enfants seront si heureux de vous revoir. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d’être revenu. Oh mon tendre chéri ! Mon cœur ! Mon bel amour ! Mon seigneur tant aimé !»  
Ils le plongèrent dans le second bain pour le rincer. Puis ils le déposèrent sur le lit, sur les serviettes et Dame Ariel le sécha soigneusement. Enfin, elle lui enfila une chemise de lin blanc. Ils installèrent le roi sous les draps. Il respirait doucement. Eleven posa une serviette sur l’oreiller. Elle étala ses cheveux afin qu’ils finissent de sécher. Ainsi, il lui rappelait Legolas à son retour des limbes. Son cœur se serra de tendresse. Il était magnifique. Il semblait si serein ! Elle embrassa ses paupières fermées, dont les longs cils ombraient ses joues. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, il murmura quelque chose qu’Eleven n’entendit pas, mais Dame Ariel pleura de plus belle. Elle lui récita ce poème, qu’elle lui avait composé quelques jours auparavant :

O ma beauté

ô ma beauté, mon idéal,  
Du matin du soir mon étoile,  
Cette perfection sans égale,  
ô mon délice, ô mon régal !

ô ma beauté, incandescente,  
Suave supplice de l’attente,  
Baisers de vos lèvres brûlantes,  
Etreintes toujours plus ardentes !

O ma beauté, mon adoré,  
Mon illusion, mon espéré,  
De vos bras être enveloppée,  
De votre douceur parfumée !

O ma beauté, mon bel amant,  
Qui me caresse lentement,  
Qui me regarde tendrement,  
Ses yeux couleurs de firmament !

Elle s’arracha de lui, ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. L’elfe attendait. Son époux était parti nettoyer les chevaux mais elle le pria de revenir. Ariel fit évacuer la première baignoire et demanda qu’ils la remplissent de nouveau. Les deux elfes obéirent avec empressement. Ils enlevèrent les couvertures et les vêtements souillés. Ils les brûleraient dans la forge.  
Elle se hâta de se dévêtir et plongea dans la première eau avec délices. Eleven tourna le dos cette fois. Il avait contemplé la nudité de son roi sans honte, avec respect. C’était un elfe magnifique. Oui, une force de la nature. Et un bon roi. Quant à Dame Ariel, elle était pleine de grâce. Il connaissait son coeur et il comprenait qu’elle ait séduit le roi.  
Elle se rinça ensuite dans la deuxième baignoire, se sécha et revêtit une chemise. Elle rappela les elfes pour redemander de l’eau. Ce fut au tour d’Eleven, qui procéda de même. Et enfin, les elfes enlevèrent les baignoires, les vêtements, lavèrent le sol, proposèrent un repas puis prirent congé car Ariel et Eleven n’avaient pas faim.  
Ariel avait son parfum dans sa trousse. Elle en pulvérisa dans toute la pièce, elle parfuma le roi abondamment. Elle se parfuma et, sans lui demander son avis, arrosa Eleven. C’était de la fleur d’oranger, un parfum plutôt rare, cadeau du roi, un parfum de femme, mais c’était un ravissement après l’odeur de purin. Elle se glissa dans le lit auprès de son roi. Elle était éreintée. Eleven la rassura. Elle pouvait dormir tranquille. Il n’avait pas sommeil, secoué encore qu’il était par le miracle auquel il avait assisté. Il lui promit de surveiller le roi.  
Eleven veilla sur eux, le coeur rempli de gratitude. Un lit de camp avait été ouvert pour lui. Il était épuisé mais trop agité, il se reposerait plus tard. Le plancher ne grinçait pas, alors il marcha dans la pièce, regardant de temps à autre discrètement à travers les fentes du volet. Il vit à la lueur du feu le roi se tourner dans son sommeil vers Dame Ariel et la chercher instinctivement.  
Le roi esquissa un sourire lorsque sa main trouva le sein de sa Dame à travers sa chemise. Eleven sourit lui aussi. Et dans son sommeil, Dame Ariel se rapprocha du roi, posa sa main sur la sienne avec un soupir d’aise.  
Cette Dame était une bénédiction. Elle était courageuse et d’une grande bonté. Thranduil était un grand roi, bon, et courageux lui aussi, jusqu’à l’imprudence. Et sage. Mais pas cette fois, à l’évidence. Pour épargner Legolas et Lindir, il avait agi seul dans sa mission d’espionnage.  
Et il était amoureux de Dame Ariel comme elle l’était de lui. Ils n’avaient aucune effusion en public, mais Eleven voyait bien comme il la regardait lorsqu’elle ne s’en rendait pas compte, et aussi, comme elle le regardait. Et il voyait, lorsque leurs regards se rencontraient, comment ils baissaient les yeux avec pudeur, et leur discret sourire heureux.  
C’était un bonheur de les servir.  
Il pensa à Sandra. Il devait faire un choix difficile.  
Lorsqu’elle était arrivée avec Dame Léa, en vacances avec ses amies, dès la première fois elle l’avait regardé sans pudeur. Elle avait eu l’air de le trouver à son goût. Elle avait quatre frères ainés, il lui avait fallu de l’énergie pour s’imposer ! Elle usait des manières brusques de ses frères, quatre gaillards très protecteurs. Eleven avait parlé avec elle. L’un était mort à la bataille des cinq armées. Elle en avait pleuré et, d’un doigt, il avait essuyé une larme sur sa joue. Il avait gardé un souvenir ému de la douceur de cette joue. Lorsqu’elle venait au palais, il était heureux de la voir. Elle recommençait son manège à chaque fois. Elle se plantait devant lui et demandait s’il allait bien, ses yeux noirs vrillés droit dans les siens. Ses amies la regardaient faire en souriant et s’écartaient pour les laisser seuls. Intimidé, il ne savait trop comment faire avec elle. Il se contentait de sourire, en essayant en vain de ne pas rougir. Elle semblait s’amuser de sa gêne.  
Elle l’avait stupéfait, lorsqu’elle avait défié le roi. Il l’avait entendue crier, de l’autre côté de la porte. Elle n’avait peur de rien. Elle aurait ri au museau de Smaug !  
Elle avait rejoint Dame Léa dans son hôpital, comme les Demoiselles Maara et Vanessa. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’était pas venue au palais. Elle lui manquait. S’il voulait la revoir, il devrait aller là-bas. Il allait lui écrire, et la demander en mariage. Et si elle voulait bien de lui, alors il déposerait sa mutation. En attendant, dès qu’un voyage de la famille serait programmé vers la maison de guérison de Léa et Lindir, il se porterait candidat.

*****  
Le roi dormit tout l’après-midi, et toute la nuit, mais pas Dame Ariel. Elle se leva tard le soir, pour intimer l’ordre à Eleven de se reposer à son tour. Il lui faudrait ensuite partir le lendemain de bonne heure prévenir Legolas et le reste de la famille au palais. Ils devaient être fous d’inquiétude. Le roi avait manqué le conseil.  
A l’aube, le roi se réveilla. Il vit Ariel qui le regardait, assise dans un fauteuil. Il se redressa tout seul. Il avait soif et il avait faim. Il avait encore un arrière-goût amer dans la gorge et le nez. Elle lui donna de l’eau mentholée, puis appela discrètement la femme de l’aubergiste qui s’empressa de courir à la cuisine.  
Pendant ce temps, elle lui massa les jambes et les épaules, puis elle lui peigna les cheveux. Quel bonheur de le toucher, de prendre soin de lui ! Ils avaient parlé récemment ensemble de la première fois où il avait fait appel à elle, où elle avait proposé de lui masser les épaules, alors qu’elle n’était qu’une discrète intendante de cuisine, toujours vêtue de noir et les yeux baissés.  
Il avait été surpris de son audace, et de sa froideur apparente. Elle lui avait semblé sur le moment efficace et sans peur. Elle lui avait donné son baume, d’une telle façon qu’il avait compris qu’elle n’avait pas peur de lui, mais qu’elle ne l’appréciait guère, qu’il devrait se débrouiller tout seul et qu’elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui. Encore un malentendu.  
Il en avait conçu une meilleure opinion d’elle. Il avait pensé, à ce moment, qu’elle n’était peut-être plus la petite souris terrifiée dont il avait croisé le regard lorsqu’Ahn Ewong l’avait présentée. Il était loin de se douter que cette elfe avait un tempérament de feu, et à quel point ce jour-là elle l’avait aimé et désiré, avant qu’Ahn Ewong le lui fasse comprendre en l’espionnant. Que de temps perdu ! Quoique. Il n’était pas prêt à l’époque, pour une vie meilleure. Ahn Ewong le savait. Il avait attendu le bon moment pour la révéler.  
Eleven dormait encore, mais lorsque le plateau arriva, la bonne odeur le réveilla. Assis dans le lit, le roi prit deux fois du potage, ensuite un peu de pâtes au fromage et des fraises. Et un verre de vin. Ariel et Eleven mangèrent joyeusement eux, à table, en le regardant. Puis Eleven s’habilla avec des vêtements de l’aubergiste.  
Son cheval était prêt, et les ornements de la garde royale en avaient été retirés. Il devrait voyager discrètement.  
Lorsqu’il fut parti, le roi toisa Ariel avec son air familièrement ironique :  
« Vous avez raconté beaucoup de bêtises, lorsque vous m’avez lavé. Je n’avais pas la force de vous répondre, mais j’étais conscient de tout. »  
« Je suis encore trop bavarde. Je m’efforce de corriger ce défaut, vous le savez. Mais je n’étais pas dans mon état normal. Cependant, vous aussi m’en avez dit une belle ! »  
Il eut un air inquiet. Elle s’en amusa tendrement. Il détestait qu’une parole échappe à son contrôle.  
« Rassurez-vous, vous n’avez rien dit d’irréparable ! Vous non plus n’étiez pas dans votre état normal !»  
Il s’impatientait, mais elle fit durer son malin petit plaisir, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.  
« Vous avez dit une chose très gentille, si gentille que j’en pleure encore, mon cher Seigneur ! Après qu’Eleven et moi nous vous avons déposé dans le lit, vous avez ouvert les yeux, vous m’avez regardée et vous avez dit : « merci, ma jolie petite elfe ». C’était adorable de votre part ! »  
Il parut soulagé, mais un peu confus. Il ne se permettait aucune familiarité. Même dans l’intimité, il ne l’appelait que Madame, ou Dame Ariel. Il était avare de compliments et de discours.  
Mais il parlait très bien avec ses baisers, et avec les mains ! Ses grandes et belles mains qu’elle embrassa, où une larme coula. Elle joua un instant avec ses doigts. Elle les croisa avec les siens. Il se laissa faire. Manger et parler, ces efforts l’avaient fatigué. Il se rendormit.  
Le lendemain il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, seul, sans le soutien d’Ariel. Si tout se passait bien, Legolas arriverait dans la nuit.

Il la regarda. Sa reine lui avait fait un magnifique cadeau, en effet. Simplement vêtue d’une chemise en lin, il devinait ses jolies formes, ses jambes fines, sa chute de reins. Ses petits seins ronds. Elle le regardait amoureusement avec ses grands yeux clairs qui lui mangeaient son beau visage de chat au menton pointu et volontaire. Elle lui souriait de toutes ses petites dents blanches. 

Il se sentait bien mais un peu engourdi. Elle lui expliqua que c’était normal. Léa lui avait détaillé les effets de l’élixir de vie. Il lui demanda comment il se faisait qu’elle en eut en sa possession. Seuls les médecins de grande expérience avaient le pouvoir d’en attribuer le bénéfice, avec parcimonie. L’élixir de l’arbre de vie était beaucoup plus rare et beaucoup plus puissant que l’athelas. Elle lui sourit avec malice.  
« Sire, vous ne devinez pas qui m’en a procuré ? »  
« Ahn Ewong ! »  
« Oui, il a écrit à Dame Asagard, la directrice de l’hôpital, qui m’en a fait parvenir par Dame Uruviel. »  
« Pourquoi n’ai-je pas été averti ? »  
« Parce que j’en avais reçu l’ordre d’Ahn Ewong, par l’intermédiaire de Dame Uruviel. Je n’aime pas vous cacher quelque chose, Mon Seigneur ! D’autant plus que je ne savais pas dans quelles circonstances j’aurais à m’en servir. Peut-être pour un enfant ? Il m’a dit que je saurais, le moment venu. Il m’avait ordonné de ne jamais m’en séparer. Mais je devais garder mes inquiétudes pour moi, pour votre tranquillité, comme vous avez, pour nous épargner, voulu partir seul pour votre mission d’espionnage. »  
Il accusa le coup de ce reproche déguisé. Match nul !  
Une idée lui vin brusquement :  
« Pourquoi n’en ai-je pas bénéficié avant, quand Legolas était dans les limbes ? »  
« Je pense que ce n’était tout simplement pas nécessaire. Legolas n’en avait pas besoin. Il avait un choix à faire. Et il a fait le choix de revenir vers vous car il vous aime, et il est un elfe de devoir, pour le bien du royaume. Le ciel peut vous attendre ! Même Radagast malgré ses demandes répétées n’a jamais pu obtenir de l’élixir pour ses animaux.»  
Il y avait autre chose.  
Les plaies du dragon. Elles avaient disparu. Son œil vitreux avait tout son éclat sans le secours de sa magie. Il le regretta un peu. Ariel avait dit que c’étaient les marques de sa bravoure. Mais il en était ainsi. L’élixir de vie ne faisait pas le tri.  
Il préféra ne pas lui dire ce qu’il avait vu dans l’autre monde. Il était encore trop troublé pour en parler froidement. Lui aussi avait fait un choix.  
******

Lorsqu’Eleven arriva discrètement au palais, Legolas et Lindir furent rassurés par le sourire du soldat. Dame Ariel avait désobéi à l’ordre du roi, et ils regrettaient de ne pas en avoir fait autant. Ils remontèrent dans le bureau du roi que Legolas occupait en son absence. Tauriel et Léa y accoururent.

Alors Eleven raconta tout. Au moment où il décrivit l’assassinat du roi, Legolas eut un mouvement de colère, et les femmes un cri d’horreur. Ils allaient le payer ! Et lorsqu’Eleven raconta comment Dame Ariel l’avait sauvé, les sanglots le reprirent. Il avait assisté à un miracle. Comment Dame Ariel avait-elle de l’élixir de vie en sa possession, Legolas avait son idée là-dessus. Ahn Ewong. Ce ne pouvait être que lui.  
Eleven raconta tous les bons soins que Dame Ariel avait prodigués au roi. Sa lumière si intense. Le roi allait se remettre parfaitement selon elle. Léa comprenait maintenant pourquoi sa mère l’avait interrogée sur les effets de l’élixir.  
Que faire maintenant ? Ne rien dire au conseil.  
Lors du conseil de mercredi dernier, le traître était présent. Legolas avait remplacé le roi, toujours introuvable, bien que Dame Ariel soit partie à sa recherche. On s’était inquiété de l’absence du sieur Duilmor également. C’était officiellement le principal suspect.  
Eleven et Legolas arrivèrent comme prévu dans la nuit à l’auberge et rentrèrent par l’arrière. Lindir avait tenu à les accompagner. Ils étaient simplement vêtus eux aussi comme des fermiers. Ils avaient apporté des vêtements ordinaires pour le roi et sa Dame. Dès que le roi s’en sentirait capable, ils rentreraient tous secrètement au palais. L’aubergiste les conduisit discrètement par la grange à la porte de la chambre. Le roi et Dame Ariel attendaient l’arrivée de Legolas, assis devant la cheminée. 

Legolas se précipita sur son père, qui se leva en le voyant, rempli de joie. Un instant, Legolas redevint le petit garçon terrifié à l’idée que son père ne revienne pas de la bataille, terrifié par la blessure du dragon. Il serra son père dans ses bras si fort que ce fut Thranduil qui dit en riant : « Mon fils, vous me brisez les os ! »  
Puis Legolas se tourna vers Dame Ariel et l’étreignit, un peu moins fort cependant. « Merci de nous l’avoir ramené. Merci de vos bons soins ! »  
Lindir se jeta également dans les bras de son beau-père. Sa gratitude envers lui ne faiblissait pas, au contraire. La naissance de son garçon l’avait rendu fou de joie. Mais il avait pris de l’assurance et il se sentait bien à sa place dans la famille. Puis il embrassa Dame Ariel, avec la même reconnaissance infinie.  
Ils étaient tous fatigués par les émotions. Ils barricadèrent la porte et la fenêtre avec les tables et les fauteuils et décidèrent de dormir. Ils rentreraient dès le lendemain, à la nuit tombante, si le roi s’en sentait la force.  
Eleven réintégra son lit de camp. Deux autres lits avaient été apportés pour Legolas et Lindir. Il était déjà très tard et tous se couchèrent rapidement.  
Le roi caressait doucement la main de dame Ariel. Elle se serait bien assoupie, mais elle voyait où il voulait en venir. Il attendait que les trois elfes s’endorment. Elle souffla : « Legolas ! Lindir ! » Mais il écrasa ses protestations sous un baiser un peu rude. Il glissa ses grandes mains fermes et douces sous sa chemise et elle se sentit fondre de tendresse et de désir. Il était vivant, vibrant, fougueux, audacieux et inventif en privé comme avant. Et il voulait bien d’elle encore.  
Elle adorait le bout de son nez légèrement retroussé. Elle l’embrassa, tout en glissant elle aussi ses mains sous la chemise de son bel amant. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils s’efforcèrent d’être le plus silencieux possible, et cela les amusa.  
Legolas ne dormait pas. Dans sa tête la colère tourbillonnait, et plusieurs scénarios se disputaient pour une vengeance écrasante. Il évitait de bouger pour ne pas réveiller les autres.  
Mais des soupirs et des baisers discrets se firent entendre à son oreille fine. Il se rappela sa convalescence à la ferme d’Ariel, lorsque son père le croyait endormi et partait rejoindre Dame Ariel dans sa chambre. Un fou rire silencieux le reprit. Oh, son père était en pleine forme ! Il ouvrit les yeux car le feu craquait, et il vit alors le regard perplexe de Lindir. Il lui fit un grand sourire amusé et un clin d’oeil. Tout allait bien. Lindir lui sourit en retour. Legolas pensa que son petit frère s’était bien décoincé depuis son mariage ! Tout comme lui, d’ailleurs. Tauriel lui manqua. Sa colère tomba. Il finit par s’endormir, ainsi que Lindir. Eleven, lui, ronflait un peu. Il ne s’était rendu compte de rien.  
Le lendemain, assez tard, ils partirent discrètement par l’arrière de l’auberge. Legolas donna à l’aubergiste une bourse bien garnie que lui et sa femme finirent par accepter sur l’insistance du roi en faisant le signe, scellant leur bouche, qu’ils ne diraient rien à personne du séjour de ce dernier.  
Lindir avait pris les devants. Dame Ariel le suivait. Eleven faisait l’arrière-garde. 

Legolas regardait son père, qui chevauchait à ses côtés, avec un sourire amusé, en repensant à ses ébats de la nuit. A ce moment Thranduil tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua le petit sourire de Legolas. Alors il comprit. Il rougit. Il regarda dans la direction de Lindir. Legolas opina, son sourire s’élargit. Le roi détourna la tête. Le fils s’amusait de la confusion de son père. Legolas donna alors une bourrade de son poing dans l’épaule de son père. Le roi la lui rendit en souriant. Une nouvelle complicité naissait entre Legolas et son père. Une complicité entre égaux, entre mâles.  
Ils arrivèrent au palais avant le matin. Ils rentrèrent discrètement par une porte de service. Ils se glissèrent jusqu’à la suite d’Ariel. Legolas avait pris soin de détourner l’attention des gardes. Personne ne devait savoir que le roi était vivant.  
Le roi sourit. Il y avait des poils sur la courtepointe. Ariel s’était sentie seule. Elle avait pleuré et parlé au chat. Et elle avait arrosé le lit de vétyver, son parfum.  
Ariel et lui devaient rester enfermés dans cette suite, le temps de mettre au point leur riposte. Oh, comme ils allaient en profiter, de cette retraite !  
*****  
Aujourd’hui, au conseil, le traitre était de nouveau présent. Mais la famille savait que Duilmor était davantage victime que coupable, et qui était le véritable criminel. Legolas devrait rester impassible alors qu’il avait une furieuse envie de lui sauter à la gorge, tout comme Tauriel, Lindir et Léa. Tous les autres membres du conseil devraient ignorer le sauvetage du roi. Il fallait feindre l’inquiétude la plus vive. Il fallait faire semblant de le chercher encore et toujours. Les bandits allaient se tenir tranquilles un moment, le temps des recherches, et Legolas devrait être patient. Mais il avait le nom du principal client. Le nouveau maire de Vars. Son tour viendrait.  
Legolas présida le conseil avec un air austère et soucieux, et il se montra aimable avec tous, y compris avec le traitre qui lui manifestait sa fausse compassion. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre !  
*****  
Maintenant que de fausses informations avaient été données au conseil, le véritable plan stratégique fut divulgué à l’état-major. La garde avait été renforcée des meilleurs éléments de l’armée. Ils avaient redoublé de prudence. Le plus gros de l’armée devait encore ignorer le retour du roi. Ils partirent par petits groupes, de nuit. Ils prirent des chemins différents. Ils se réunirent non loin de la ferme abandonnée qui était un des passages de la troupe vers la plaine et la ville de Vars. Le roi ne semblait pas y attacher de l’importance, mais Ariel décida sans réplique qu’elle ferait combler la fosse qui lui rappelait un trop mauvais souvenir. Il faudrait auparavant la sonder. Peut-être y avait-il d’autres victimes. Dont un espion malchanceux qui méritait une sépulture décente. Ils campèrent un peu plus loin, sous le couvert de la forêt.  
Des guetteurs avaient signalé le retour de la bande, après la livraison des arbres et un peu de repos. L’appât du gain avait fait sortir les pillards des lupanars où le maire de Vars les avait généreusement accueillis. La garde attaquerait au moment où les bûcherons commenceraient leur abattage.  
Les trois elfes vêtues de brun et de vert affûtaient leurs sabres, le sourire aux lèvres, ravies d’en découdre avec ces crapules. Lindir et Legolas arboraient également un sourire farouche. Le roi les regardait tous avec tendresse et inquiétude. Mais Ariel lui dit doucement :  
« Je sais que vous ne pouvez accepter que nous puissions être blessés ou tués. Comme moi je n’ai pas accepté de vous perdre ! Mais tout se passera bien cette fois, je le sens. Vous vouliez que Legolas épouse quelqu’un qu’il n’aime pas, afin qu’il ne puisse souffrir de sa perte. Vous étiez terrifié à l’idée qu’il puisse endurer ce que vous avez enduré. Vous auriez préféré qu’il soit comme votre père. Mais il vous ressemble, mon Seigneur. Même sachant à l’avance la souffrance que vous alliez subir par sa perte, vous n’auriez pas renoncé à votre reine. Et lui, même s’il savait qu’il devrait perdre Tauriel, il savourerait chaque moment avec elle plutôt que de vivre dans un désert affectif. Comme Léa avec Lindir. Et moi, je ne changerais rien à mes choix. Quant à votre père, êtes-vous sûr de bien l’avoir connu ? »  
Il ne répondit pas. Il tourna la tête. Il rentra sous sa tente pour se préparer. Il n’allait pas participer à la bataille. Il se réservait pour l’apothéose.  
Commença un progressif et prudent encerclement. La garde se déploya très largement. Puis le filet se referma petit à petit. Les bandits que leur chef avait envoyés en éclaireurs furent silencieusement annihilés par les elfes qui progressaient furtivement à pied. Les chevaux suivaient à distance.  
*****  
Le chef de la bande avait mal dormi. Il humait l’air de la nuit. Rumpel, lui, ronflait encore. Tout était calme. Trop calme. Il lui sembla que les oiseaux retenaient leur souffle. Il avait l’impression qu’on l’épiait. Aucun message ne venait des guetteurs, pourtant. Tout devait donc bien se passer. Son espion au conseil lui avait rapporté que la garde se dirigeait vers le sud-ouest, en passant par l’axe principal de la forêt. Eux se trouvaient à l’est. Les fausses rumeurs qu’il avait lancées sur la présence du roi plus à l’ouest, prisonnier, semblaient porter leurs fruits.  
Au moment où il décida que les bûcherons avaient assez cuvé leurs excès de la veille et devaient se mettre au travail, une trompe résonna. Il n’eut pas le temps de monter à cheval. Les elfes fondirent sur la bande dans un tonnerre de cris de colère.  
Une voix rugit : « Je les veux vivants ! Tous les deux ! »  
Il apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Son manteau royal aux reflets argentés étalé sur la croupe de son élan, son armure étincelante comme son diadème. Il sourit devant l’air stupéfait des deux prisonniers, seuls survivants de la tornade d’elfes qui avait déferlé sur la bande de malfaiteurs.  
« Eh oui, je suis en vie. C’est bien moi, en personne. »  
D’un geste gracieux, il désigna sa Dame, droite et fière à ses côtés, qui venait elle aussi de monter sur un cheval blanc :  
« J’ai bénéficié d’une magie spéciale : la magie de l’amour. La force de son amour m’a maintenu en vie. Elle vous observait pendant que vous me jetiez dans la fange, et dès que vous êtes partis, elle a entrepris de me ramener dans ce monde. Sa lumière est puissante.»  
Ariel le regarda, avec une infinie gratitude, puis elle toisa les prisonniers :  
« Vous m’avez fait vivre une des pires heures de mon existence. »  
Sa voix était implacablement douce.  
Le chef des contrebandiers la regarda de toute son âme. Son front haut ceint d’un fin diadème étincelant, ses cheveux blonds épais et brillants au soleil, qui ondulaient librement sur ses épaules, son petit menton et cet adorable sourire qu’elle avait pour son roi, et ses yeux, immenses, un peu en amande. Elle était belle à se damner. Son indic le lui avait dit mais il la voyait enfin de ses yeux. Damné, il l’était déjà. Ce devait être son seul regret, ne pas l’avoir tenue dans ses bras. Il n’aurait pas eu le temps de l’aimer. L’amour. Il comprit à cet instant ce que cela aurait pu être. Mais toute sa vie, la jalousie l’aurait empoisonné. Il savait désormais pourquoi il jalousait cet elfe. Le roi avait toutes les chances ! Il était beau, il était en vie, et il avait à ses côtés la plus splendide créature de toute la terre. Cette magnifique elfe regardait son amant avec un air d’adoration et de dévotion absolu. Le roi avait le regard satisfait du mâle propriétaire de la plus belle femelle de son harpail, qui s’adoucit ensuite de la plus grande tendresse. Il devait manger dans la main de sa dame.  
Le criminel ne put résister à une dernière provocation. Il aimait instiller le mal dans les pensées de ses ennemis. Il ricana.  
« Ainsi, voilà la putain du roi ! Si j’avais su que vous étiez dans les parages, je vous aurais violée, devant lui, et je vous aurais gardée pour moi ! »  
Le roi se leva d’un bond sur ses étriers, le visage tordu par la fureur. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on insultait sa Dame. Et l’imaginer aux prises avec cette brute ! Cela lui rappela ce que Léa, sa fille, avait failli subir. C’était intolérable. Mais Ariel le retint d’une main douce brièvement posée sur la sienne. Il se rassit. Il n’allait pas faire le plaisir de sa sensibilité à ce criminel.  
Ariel avait l’habitude de ces insultes qui ne l’atteignaient pas. Elle savait que le roi connaissait son cœur, ainsi que toute la famille. Seul son père, traditionnaliste, souffrait que sa fille soit parfois dénigrée parce qu’elle n’était pas mariée.  
Le roi fit un geste de connivence à Legolas, puis il fit signe à Eleven de s’approcher et il le remercia. Il avait sauvé Ariel d’un sort pire que la mort en l’empêchant de venir à son secours. A lui de procéder aux exécutions. Eleven remercia pour cet honneur et il eut un sourire féroce. « Je m’en chargerai avec plaisir ! » Et les deux têtes tombèrent.  
Le roi regarda Dame Ariel. Quelle elfe extraordinaire ! Il prit alors en son cœur une décision irrévocable.  
*****  
Legolas et le roi avaient inventorié le trésor. Ils y avaient trouvé une lettre du sieur Duilmor. Il y faisait des aveux complets et détaillait les pièces qu’il avait été contraint de voler pour essayer de sauver sa famille. Certains bijoux avaient été retrouvés dans le sac du criminel et celui de Rumpel. Les autres avaient sûrement été vendus. Mais le collier de la reine avait été caché par Duilmor car il savait le prix que le roi attachait à ce souvenir. Il avait prétexté ne pas l’avoir retrouvé, le roi le gardant probablement dans sa chambre.  
Les trois corps de la famille Duilmor avaient été inhumés ensemble dans le jardin de leur maison. Le roi décida d’y faire élever un monument.  
Restait maintenant à faire payer le maire de Vars. Il était dans la juridiction du roi des elfes, mais Chenard, le frère de Lenard et désormais le roi du pays des hommes, fit savoir qu’il se ferait un plaisir et un honneur de rejoindre l’armée des elfes à Vars pour châtier le maire corrompu.  
C’est ainsi que nuitamment, les deux armées se rejoignirent pour encercler la ville. Léa était partie à l’hôpital rendre visite à la directrice, Dame Asagard, afin de la remercier pour l’élixir qui avait sauvé le roi, et pour la prévenir discrètement qu’il y aurait peut-être affluence de blessés.  
Mais la garde de la ville et de l’hôpital, fidèle au roi, se révoltait contre la gestion désastreuse du maire, qui se faisait construire un fastueux palais alors que la population croupissait dans des masures. La ville autrefois prospère après la guerre était en pleine récession. Le peuple grondait, et lorsque le coupable tenta de fuir, il fut reconnu par un commerçant qui ameuta les passants et il fut mis en pièces avant que le roi des elfes n’ait pu le juger. Mais ce dernier récupéra la plupart des joyaux qui lui avaient été volés.  
Le palais fut soigneusement démonté, et l’été se passa dans une fébrile activité de reconstruction des maisons de la ville avec les matériaux récupérés. Les troncs coupés ne devaient pas être gaspillés. Léa reconnaissait enfin la belle cité où elle avait fait ses études.  
Les nains, excellents artisans eux aussi, étaient venus se joindre à l’aventure. Monsieur Deng, libéré de prison par une foule joyeuse, fut promptement nommé nouveau gouverneur, à la satisfaction de tous les habitants.  
Ariel, l’histoire de la résurrection du roi étant dans toutes les conversations, acquit une réputation de thaumaturge qui la gêna beaucoup. La version officielle avait soigneusement évité de parler du privilège qu’elle avait eu de recevoir le rarissime élixir de vie. On lui présentait malades et blessés, vieillards et enfants, qu’elle s’empressait de confier à la compassion et aux compétences de sa fille. Eleven ne se lassait pas de décrire le miracle auquel il avait assisté, la belle et intense lumière que Dame Ariel avait donnée au roi.  
Dame Asagard avait réservé une salle de consultation pour Dame Ariel et pour son ancienne élève, et elle ne désemplissait pas. La mère et la fille unissaient leurs forces. Lindir faisait la navette entre elles et le roi.  
Un soir avant la fermeture, une ombre s’approcha de Léa. Aussitôt, une de ses gardes l’intercepta et voulut la chasser d’un péremptoire : « revenez demain ! ». Lindir et le roi avaient donné des ordres pour que Dame Ariel et Léa puissent jouir de soirées normales. La misère était telle que les consultations auraient pu se succéder sans discontinuer. Des horaires stricts avaient été placardés. Et les gardes étaient inflexibles. Mais Léa fut intriguée par le comportement de l’humaine qui dissimulait son visage et qui suppliait. Elle accepta de la recevoir après une brève fouille, par mesure de sécurité. Tous les malades devaient s’y soumettre. L’inconnue se laissa faire par la garde, mais toujours sa capuche rabattue sur le visage. Ariel se rappela le temps où elle se cachait ainsi dans le palais, ombre furtive, pour admirer le roi sans se faire remarquer. Mais elle sentait que l’inconnue était dans la détresse. Elle n’avait pourtant pas l’air malade. Elle était confortablement vêtue quoique discrètement. Elle semblait bien nourrie. Ce n’était pas une pauvresse.  
Lorsque Léa la fit entrer puis referma la porte, l’inconnue eut l’air soulagée. Mais elle glissait des regards inquiets vers Ariel. Alors celle-ci comprit qu’il était temps de s’éclipser. Elle prit congé de sa fille en promettant d’avertir Lindir que son épouse aurait du retard.  
L’inconnue consentit alors à dévoiler son visage. Elle était très jeune. Même pour une humaine. Quinze ? Seize ans ? Le joli visage était crispé, les yeux noirs et sombres égarés par de la peur. Léa la fit s’allonger sur sa table d’examen. Elle avait deviné.  
« De combien pensez-vous être enceinte ? »  
« Je l’ignore. »  
Léa examina minutieusement la jeune femme, qui avait relevé sa jupe avec réticence.  
« Vous êtes bien enceinte et cela doit faire quatre mois à peu près. »  
« Je ne veux pas de cet enfant. »  
« Ce n’est pas un enfant de l’amour, n’est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez me parler sans crainte. Rien ne sortira d’ici. »  
Mais la fille restait muette. Léa poursuivit avec douceur :  
« Je connais plusieurs familles qui pourraient l’adopter. Je peux vous protéger afin que votre grossesse se passe bien. »  
La jeune femme frappa son ventre de ses poings :  
« C’est une abomination. C’est une monstruosité. Je n’en veux pas. Si je le laisse en vie, je vais y penser, il va me poursuivre. Il va un jour peut-être me rechercher. Et rechercher son géniteur. Et le cauchemar va continuer. Si vous ne voulez pas me l’enlever, je me l’arracherai de mon ventre moi-même, dussé-je en crever. »  
Léa regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux. Elle y voyait de l’épouvante. Qu’avait-elle subi ? Elle sut que la malheureuse était déterminée.  
Léa sortit parler à l’une des deux gardes :  
« Allez prévenir mon époux, je vous prie, que j’ai une opération délicate et que cela me prendra la nuit entière. »  
Puis elle s’affaira sans un mot. Elle alla dans l’office, ramena un pilon et des herbes. Elle passa presque une heure à écraser et malaxer, rajoutant peu à peu de l’eau jusqu’à obtenir une pâte liquide qu’elle versa dans une tasse.  
« C’est très puissant. Vous pouvez en mourir, si vous avez le cœur fragile. »  
Mais la jeune humaine s’empara de la tasse avec avidité, et but d’une traite la potion malgré son amertume. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle s’allongea. Un quart d’heure après, une première contraction la fit se relever brutalement avec un gémissement.  
Léa l’aida à se lever.  
« Vous devez marcher. Cela facilitera l’expulsion. »  
La jeune fille obéit et marcha de long en large dans le bureau, lentement. Une contraction la saisit. Pliée en deux, elle serrait les dents. D’autres contractions suivirent. La jeune fille glissa vers le sol et se retint à la table. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Léa l’aida à remonter sur la table d’examen. Elle plaça des coussins dans son dos pour qu’elle tienne assise.  
Dans un long gémissement et une violente contraction, elle expulsa le fœtus. Puis le placenta.  
Léa recueillit le petit cadavre. Elle enveloppa la frêle créature dans un beau linge blanc et referma la boîte.  
L’inconnue semblait soulagée. Mais une nouvelle contraction la fit se plier en deux avec une grimace.  
Léa la regarda avec compassion.  
« Maintenant il faut évacuer le poison. Il faut boire, et transpirer. »  
Léa tendit de nouveau un verre à sa patiente. Puis encore et encore. Elle l’avait recouverte d’une épaisse couverture de laine. Léa relança le feu dans l’âtre. L’humaine tremblait. Puis elle finit par se calmer et somnoler, le sommeil ponctué de mauvais rêves.  
L’aube se levait doucement dans une splendeur orangée qui traversait les rideaux tirés. La lumière réveilla la jeune fille. Léa lui dit gentiment, penchée sur elle :  
« C’est fini. »  
« Merci. »  
« Et maintenant, où allez-vous ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. Je veux aller loin. Repartir de zéro. »  
La jeune fille lorgnait vers la boîte, sur le bureau de Léa.  
« Je m’occupe de l’enfant. Lui aviez-vous prévu un nom ? »  
L’inconnue secoua la tête négativement.  
« Alors je l’appellerai Angelin. C’eût été un garçon. Restez ici. Ne bougez pas. Reposez-vous encore. »  
Elle emporta la boîte et se dirigea vers le cimetière, dans le parc derrière l’hôpital. La garde qui attendait dehors l’accompagna de son propre chef et la vit avec stupeur entrer dans une cabane, y prendre une pelle et creuser. Le couvert des arbres était sombre. Personne ne les avait vues. La garde voulut le faire, mais Léa refusa doucement :  
« Ce n’est pas votre travail, c’est le mien. Votre travail est de veiller à ce que je puisse faire le mien. Vous n’avez rien vu. Vous n’avez pas quitté le seuil de mon bureau. Et je ne l’ai pas quitté non plus»  
La garde opina en silence.  
Puis Léa revint à son office. Elle s’assit à son bureau tandis que l’humaine la regardait avec gratitude, et une esquisse de sourire. Elle prit un parchemin et sa plume, écrivit rapidement, replia la lettre et la tendit à l’humaine.  
« Allez à Cranden. Remettez cette lettre à la demoiselle Sandra qui dirige l’hôpital en mon absence. Elle vous trouvera un logement et un emploi. Ce n’est pas le travail qui manque. Mais il n’est pas facile. Panser les malades et les blessés, les changer, les nourrir, ébouillanter les linges, laver les sols…Prenez mon cheval. Une de mes gardes vous accompagnera et me le ramènera. Là-bas, je ne vous reconnaîtrai pas. Je ne vous ai jamais vue. »  
******  
Une fois la jeune fille partie, accompagnée de la garde Perdriel, Léa brûla les serviettes souillées dans la cheminée avec un peu d’alcool. Elle porta son tablier à la lingerie. Elle se lava les mains et ferma son bureau. Elle était triste et lasse. Elle croisa Dame Asagard, toujours matinale, et lui fit un bref résumé de sa nuit. Dame Asagard ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n’y aurait aucun rapport écrit.  
Puis Léa rentra retrouver sa famille. Elle ne vit personne. La fatigue tombait sur elle brutalement.  
Elle vit avec surprise que le roi et sa mère étaient chez elle et l’attendaient avec inquiétude. Ils eurent un sourire grave et compatissant en la voyant.  
« Bonjour, mère, bonjour, père. Comment va Haldir ? Et où est Lindir ?»  
Haldir dormait encore dans son berceau. Elle alla l’embrasser sans le réveiller.  
« Bonjour, enfant de l’amour ! Maman est de retour. Dormez encore, je ne vais pas tarder à en faire autant. »  
Il eut un soupir d’aise et un petit sourire. Il se renfonça dans son rêve, rassuré.  
Léa revint dans le salon. Ses parents l’interrogeaient du regard. Elle s’assit sur un siège à côté de son père.  
« Je voulais sauver deux vies, mais j’ai dû me résoudre à n’en sauver qu’une. Sinon les deux auraient été perdues. »  
Elle n’eut pas besoin d’en dire davantage. Ariel avait compris et déjà expliqué au roi ce que la jeune fille était venue demander.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J’ai déjà fait cela. Officieusement. C’est illégal. C’est même considéré comme un crime. Vous connaissez mieux que moi les lois du royaume, père. Mais Dame Asagard est au courant. Elle comprend. Elle a fait pareil autrefois. Vous seriez en droit de me jeter en prison, et même de me couper la tête.»  
Léa posa sa tête contre les genoux du roi, exactement comme Legolas faisait lorsqu’il était enfant.

« Je déteste en arriver là. Mais je déteste encore plus laisser ces malheureuses dans la détresse, sans aide. Ce serait de la lâcheté. J’ai pu quelquefois en persuader de mener leur grossesse à leur terme et à faire adopter leur enfant. Mais certaines ont subi des violences si atroces, qu’elles ne voyaient pas d’autre façon de survivre, d’essayer d’oublier, que de se débarrasser de l’enfant. Certaines en sont venues à se mutiler gravement, et en sont mortes. Au moins, si ma patiente le désire, elle pourra de nouveau procréer. D’aucunes encore auraient voulu garder leur enfant et seule la misère les a poussées à cette extrémité. Dans ce cas, je leur donne de quoi s’établir et l’élever. Je n’aime pas l’idée que de riches femmes leur volent leur enfant. J’en ai tellement vu pleurer en abandonnant leur petit qu’elles chérissent, parce qu’elles n’avaient pas de quoi le nourrir. Dans ce cas, je m’imagine obligée d’abandonner Haldir. Cela me brise le cœur.»  
Le roi et sa fille se regardèrent. Léa avait eu davantage de chance que cette jeune fille. Elle avait échappé au pire. Elle aurait pu se trouver à sa place.  
Puis le roi détourna la tête. Parmi les filles qu’il allait voir autrefois, combien avaient vécu ce qu’avait subi cette jeune humaine et avaient fini par arriver dans la maison où il se rendait incognito ? Parce que personne ne leur avait tendu la main.  
Le roi avait un visage sombre et résolu.  
« Je ne puis changer la loi. Je suis entouré de conservateurs. Alors je fermerai les yeux. Mais pas seulement pour vous. Pour tous ceux qui, comme vous, font de leur mieux. »  
Le roi ajouta :  
« J’ai affronté un dragon. J’affronterais l’enfer pour vous, ma fille. »  
Elle répliqua doucement :  
« Pour beaucoup, l’enfer est ici, et maintenant. »  
Lindir et Legolas rentrèrent à ce moment. Ils étaient partis de bon matin faire une brève tournée d’inspection.  
Le roi interrompit son échange avec sa fille. Il demanda à Legolas :  
« Alors, a-t-il avoué ? »  
« Non. Il est obsédé par sa fille. Il la réclame. Il hurle, puis il pleure. Alors nous l’avons fait rechercher, mais en vain jusqu’à présent. Il est prostré, insensible à toute autre chose que sa fille.»  
« De qui parlez-vous ? »  
L’instinct de Léa lui avait fait lever la tête.  
« De l’adjoint au maire. Encore une âme damnée. Lorsque nous l’avons arrêté, curieusement il remontait vers le palais alors que tous ses sbires s’en éloignaient en espérant nous échapper. Il recherchait sa fille.»

« Nous avons libéré beaucoup de prisonniers que le maire et lui venaient d’enfermer. Dont le sieur Deng. Il a retrouvé sa famille, qui avait eu le temps de fuir. Tous n’ont pas eu autant de chance. Des opposants manquent à l’appel. Je crains qu’ils ne soient morts. »  
Le roi demanda, tout en regardant Léa qui avait surmonté pour un temps sa fatigue :  
« Que savez-vous de cette fille ? »  
Lindir vint s’assoir sur un autre siège auprès de son épouse. Legolas les regarda, rempli de tendresse. Tauriel attendait dans l’appartement voisin avec les enfants. Il avait hâte de les rejoindre.  
« Je n’en sais que ce qu’a bien voulu en dire son père. Elle est très jeune. Quinze ans. Il la tenait enfermée, pour la protéger, mais lorsque les prisonniers ont été libérés et le palais fouillé, elle a été libérée comme les autres. Un des elfes de ma garde a pensé que ces monstres l’avaient gardée à part pour leur plaisir, et l’a laissée s’échapper. Il en a fait une description assez précise. Jolie, brune, de beaux yeux noirs, pas très grande… »  
Léa compléta :  
« Et une trace de brûlure à la main droite. »  
Legolas regarda sa sœur avec étonnement :  
« Comment savez-vous cela ? »  
« C’est elle qui est venue me voir hier soir. »  
Léa poursuivit, une expression épouvantée sur son visage :  
« Ce qu’elle a vécu est pire que ce que j’imaginais. Elle a parlé d’une abomination, d’une monstruosité. Je crains qu’elle n’ait été enceinte des œuvres de son propre père. »  
Une onde de froid saisit toute la famille.  
« Ces choses-là sont plus fréquentes qu’on le pense. »  
Lindir s’exclama :  
« Même les nains ne commettent pas de telles horreurs. Il n’y a que les humains. »  
Le roi gronda, sombre :  
« Et c’est à eux que nous allons laisser ce monde ! »  
Léa rétorqua, toujours avec son invincible douceur :  
« Ils sont capables du pire, mais aussi du meilleur. Ils sont jeunes. Ils vont grandir.»  
Le roi posa la main sur les cheveux de Léa et les caressa doucement.  
Léa bailla, elle se leva. Le roi en fit autant. Ariel se leva elle aussi et embrassa sa fille. 

« Allez dormir, ma chérie. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser seule, mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas de moi. Je représentais un peu la loi. Nous rentrons chez nous un moment, mais n’hésitez pas à nous appeler. Demain j’assurerai la permanence avec Dame Asagard.»  
Personne n’avait faim. Lindir resta un moment auprès de Léa. Allongé à côté d’elle il la serra dans ses bras sans un mot. Il sortit lorsqu’elle s’endormit, apaisée par la tendresse de son époux. Legolas passa dire bonjour à Tauriel et aux garçons qui venaient de se lever, et il lui raconta ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Il allait repartir avec le roi et Lindir. Le monstre ne saurait rien du sort de sa fille. Personne ne poursuivrait davantage cette malheureuse. Elle pourrait commencer une nouvelle vie. Son père serait exécuté promptement en public pour avoir comploté contre le roi. Il servirait d’exemple.  
Ariel retourna s’allonger un petit moment. Elle avait mal dormi, sachant sa fille seule avec une redoutable charge. Le roi lui en fit la remarque et elle s’excusa de l’avoir dérangé. Mais il sourit et l’embrassa tendrement. Lui aussi avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à s’interroger. Leur petite fille, si grande, si courageuse ! Si compatissante ! Comme ils étaient fiers d’elle ! Elle bravait les lois pour ce qu’elle croyait juste. Elle aussi avait de lourdes responsabilités. Elle mettait son âme en jeu.  
Elle se démenait avec sa mère afin d’ouvrir des crèches et des écoles pour les humains. Lindir s’occupait de l’approvisionnement de la ville en fournitures diverses avec le roi et Monsieur Deng. Legolas et Tauriel vaquaient à la sécurité. Tous gardaient et instruisaient les enfants à tour de rôle.  
Les journées étaient bien remplies.  
Mais avant le retour du roi dans son château, il y eut à Vars une fête auquel Roddell participa, éperdu d’admiration pour la Dame de ses pensées, et toujours aussi joyeux danseur. Le roi ne dansa pas. Il n’était plus dans la relative intimité de la ferme. Il accepta cependant de bonne grâce les vivats de la foule.  
Le roi prit un plaisir indulgent à voir sa famille s’amuser, y compris sa Dame que Roddell réquisitionna comme à son habitude. Le roi avait obtenu d’Ariel qu’elle rallongeât sa robe de scène et les manches de son corsage. Et qu’elle fût un peu moins… « expressive ». Elle lui avait obéit d’assez bonne grâce, tout en se moquant gentiment de sa pruderie. Il avait comme d’habitude coupé court au débat avec un « humpfff » grognon.  
Radagast était venu le remercier pour avoir mis fin au massacre de la forêt. Le mage eut un grand bonheur à revoir Dame Ariel et sa petite Léa comme il disait toujours, mais il ne resta pas. Il avait lui aussi des plants à repiquer et des graines à semer, et des animaux traumatisés à rassurer. C’est un peu à cause de Radagast que l’élixir ne fut pas mentionné dans l’histoire de la résurrection du roi. Pour lui, les animaux avaient la même valeur que les gens.

*****  
Ils étaient tous rentrés au palais. Mais le roi avait promis à Ariel qu’ils iraient ensemble dans sa famille. Elle n’avait pu voir dernièrement que Rohen, venu à Vars animer la fête. Et il lui promit également un cadeau.  
Dès qu’elle apprit le retour du roi, Dame Uruviel lui demanda la permission devenir l’examiner. D’habitude toujours calme, aujourd’hui ses yeux brillaient d’excitation. Elle-même n’avait jamais utilisé l’élixir. Mais elle avait déjà étudié auparavant les plaies du dragon. Elle tâta délicatement la joue du roi. Elle alluma sa bougie-miroir pour examiner l’œil. Puis elle se recula, remercia le roi pour sa patience et eut ce seul commentaire : « parfait, absolument parfait ! » avec un air ravi.  
Ahn Ewong était venu spontanément proposer ses services avant les vacances de la famille. Le roi et lui discutèrent des affaires en cours. Puis, lorsque le roi sortit de la pièce, Ahn Ewong lui dit : « Vous vous êtes tous très bien débrouillés sans moi ! Vous n’aurez pas à regretter cette décision. »  
Il y a bien longtemps, lorsqu’il avait compris à quel point son intendant voyait clair en lui, il en avait été très contrarié. Puis il s’était habitué à cette inquisition bienveillante au point qu’elle lui avait manqué à son départ.  
Le roi se retourna et sourit : « Grâce à votre élixir, cependant ! Demain j’aimerais passer quelques commandes. Voudrez-vous bien vous en charger ? »  
« Avec grand plaisir ! »  
*****  
C’était la première fois qu’il se rendait chez les parents d’Ariel. C’était un élégant manoir, entouré d’un grand parc que les couleurs de l’automne magnifiaient.  
Le roi vit la chambre où Ariel avait passé toute son enfance. Elle y était retournée en vacances avec Erend de Fir, puis après son veuvage. C’est là qu’ils dormiraient tous les deux. Il en en avait eu la description par ses agents, mais il était content de la voir de ses yeux, et ainsi de connaître un peu mieux celle qu’il aimait sans jamais prononcer ce mot. La pièce était petite et sobre, mais la vue sur le jardin était magnifique.  
Il prit sa main pour la poser sur son bras et ils parcoururent la maison et le domaine.  
Il contempla le vieux poirier auquel elle l’avait comparé. Il occupait tout le fond du verger, le long du mur ensoleillé.  
« Voyez, mon seigneur, lorsque je vous ai comparé à cet arbre, c’était bien un compliment que je vous faisais ! Il n’est plus tout jeune, mais il est au sommet de sa vigueur et de sa production.  
Le roi l’admit. L’arbre était chargé de fruits. Il était magnifiquement taillé et entretenu.  
« Attendez une semaine ! Les premières poires seront mûres. Ma mère en fera des sorbets, des tartes, des salades, de l’alcool et des conserves. Nous allons être bien occupées ! Et vous allez vous régaler !»  
Les cadeaux pour toute la famille arrivèrent. D’abord, une robe de princesse pour Danae qui se jeta dans les bras de « son oncle le roi », comme elle disait fièrement à toutes ses amies.  
Pour le père d’Ariel, une clepsydre qu’il caressa avec amour et qui serait le fleuron de son bureau.  
Pour sa mère, ses sœurs et Magda, des robes magnifiques avec les parures de bijoux assorties. Comme d’habitude, la sûreté des choix du roi faisait merveille. Pour Rohen, il avait pris des renseignements et il lui avait trouvé la viole qu’il convoitait depuis longtemps, du célèbre luthier Garandiel. Et des fleurs, des livres, des partitions de musique. Et des monceaux de provisions pour les festins à venir.  
C’était le matin de la fête. Il se sentait, comme on dit, au pied du mur. Il s’habilla. Pendant ce temps, Legolas devait déballer et installer le cadeau pour Ariel, avec l’aide de Lindir.

Il se souvenait de l’émotion qui avait submergé Léa, lorsque Lindir l’avait choisie. Et Lindir était lui aussi bouleversé de la tenir enfin dans ses bras. Il se souvenait aussi de la déclaration de Legolas à Tauriel. Lui qui n’était pas disert avait su faire un long discours si émouvant ! Il ne lui avait jamais avoué qu’il l’avait espionné.  
Dame Ariel allait pleurer. Et il ne saurait pas quoi faire dans ce cas. Son père Oropher lui avait enseigné les règles de bienséance. Pas d’effusions en public. Et il faudrait cette fois qu’il l’embrasse. Devant toute sa famille et les invités.  
Il était quelquefois pudique comme une souris de temple. Son père lui avait montré, sans complexe, les gravures érotiques qu’il avait commandées pour la bibliothèque. Le jeudi après-midi, le sieur Mirven allait voir la lingère, dame Anaïse, qui était sa sœur, et les amateurs profitaient de son absence à ce moment. Oropher s’était moqué de la gêne de Thranduil. Il l’avait emmené avec lui dans les maisons de passe. Mais dès qu’il avait connu celle qui allait être sa reine, Thranduil avait décidé de se garder pour elle, au grand déplaisir de son père.  
Il avait peu connu la douceur de sa mère. Il en avait séparé de bonne heure. Il avait beaucoup pleuré, et cela avait agacé son père, mais Oropher l’avait chéri. Sans baisers, sans caresses, mais avec patience et constance, il l’avait éduqué. Il l’avait sincèrement aimé. En revanche il n’avait pas aimé sa mère, qui en avait beaucoup souffert, il avait collectionné les conquêtes. Thranduil ne voulait pas être comme lui sur ce plan.  
Lui, Thranduil, avait essayé de remplacer sa reine auprès de Legolas. Il avait appris d’elle les baisers et les caresses d’une mère, pendant le peu de temps de leur bonheur à trois.

Il lui était arrivé quelquefois de se réveiller en sursaut, et un instant, les cheveux qu’il sentait contre sa joue étaient ceux de sa reine. Puis une déception immense l’envahissait. Ce n’étaient que les cheveux d’Ariel. Ariel qui le regardait avec une infinie douceur. Ariel qui devinait tout, comprenait tout, pardonnait tout. Alors il avait honte de ne pas l’aimer comme elle le méritait. Il redoublait de petites attentions, ces matins là.  
Il se demandait si elle aussi se réveillait quelquefois en croyant qu’Erend était auprès d’elle. Si elle ressentait cette même déception.  
Il songea, mélancolique, qu’il avait vécu bien plus d’années avec Ariel qu’avec sa reine. Mais l’heure n’était plus aux regrets.  
Avec le temps, il était devenu plus paisible. Ou plus résigné ? Mais avoir vu sa reine lorsqu’il était mort lui avait procuré une étrange paix. Ses doutes avaient passé.  
Un jour il avait demandé à Dame Ariel : « si Erend de Fir revenait, me quitteriez-vous pour retourner auprès de lui ? » Puis il avait aussitôt regretté sa question. Elle eût été en droit de rétorquer : « et vous, si votre reine revenait, me laisseriez-vous pour retourner auprès d’elle ? »  
Avec son tact habituel, elle avait évité cette réplique. Elle avait eu un grand sourire amusé : « Mon Seigneur, il faudrait un lit plus grand ! Les amours s’additionnent et ne se soustraient pas.» Il avait été soulagé.  
Oui, autrefois, il serait retourné auprès de sa reine. Mais il n’était plus trop sûr désormais qu’il n’aurait pas regretté Ariel. Ses contradictions : d’une part, sa beauté, sa spontanéité, sa vivacité, ses élans de générosité, et d’autre part son intelligence extrême, son tact, sa bonté délicate.  
Il avait eu alors ce commentaire stupéfiant : « oui, un lit à quatre places pourrait loger ici. » il avait vu les yeux d’Ariel s’emplir de larmes et il lui avait fait un clin d’œil coquin avant de détourner la tête, ému lui aussi. Elle s’était lovée dans ses bras et ils n’avaient jamais reparlé de cela.  
****  
La grande boîte en bois intriguait Ariel. Elle était haute et peu profonde. C’était son cadeau. Que cela pouvait-il être ? Il lui avait déjà offert une robe splendide et des bijoux.  
Le matin du jour de sa fête, elle mit la robe. Lui était déjà prêt et sorti. Elle avait admiré son costume blanc. La robe était assortie, blanche elle aussi, brodée de fleurs, magnifique ! Un large décolleté découvrait un peu ses épaules, la découpe soulignait sa taille fine. Elle mit le diadème et le collier. Elle n’avait pas besoin de choisir ses vêtements. Le roi avait bien meilleur goût qu’elle.  
Son père vint la chercher. Comme le roi l’avait ordonné, il lui mit le bandeau sur les yeux. Ariel s’amusa. Que son Seigneur avait-il inventé ? Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son père avec un sourire. Elle se laissa guider. Mais c’est son père qui eut un cri de stupéfaction en arrivant dans le jardin. Elle lui demanda : « que voyez-vous ? » Il ne répondit pas, le souffle coupé. Personne n’avait été mis dans la confidence, à part Léa et Legolas, Tauriel et Lindir.

Puis le roi lui enleva le bandeau. Il était splendide. Elle avait vu son costume blanc, mais il avait rajouté un ample manteau brodé des mêmes fleurs, avec un diadème presque identique au sien. Il lui souriait avec une lueur d’amusement dans le regard. Elle chercha des yeux le contenu de la boîte. Il leva la tête et elle l’imita, et ses yeux s’emplirent de larmes. Un dais de mariage. Elle avait le contenu de la boîte au-dessus de la tête.  
Le roi fronça les sourcils : « Vous aviez promis de ne pas pleurer en voyant votre cadeau ! » Il lui avait pris les mains et il la sentait trembler. « N’aviez-vous pas dit que votre plus beau cadeau, c’était moi ? » Il ajouta, amusé et inquiet : « Vous n’allez pas dire non !» Elle en était capable !  
Ariel sourit à travers ses larmes :  
« Si je vous disais non, père me tuerait ! »  
Toute l’assistance éclata de rire, y compris le roi, rassuré, et le père, au bord des larmes.  
« Veuillez procéder, Legolas. »  
Tout sourire, vêtu du même blanc éblouissant, beau comme un jeune dieu, Legolas prit le lien, l’enroula autour des poignets de son père et de dame Ariel, prononça les demandes rituelles et obtint les consentements. Thranduil passa l’anneau au doigt d’Ariel qui étouffa un sanglot.  
Ses deux sœurs, que le roi désigna, posèrent le voile sur la tête d’Ariel, et Danae s’empara de la traîne, avec l’aide de Leandir et de Magda.  
Arrivait maintenant le moment fatidique. C’était à son tour à lui de trembler. Il prit le petit visage bouleversé d’Ariel dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, très légèrement. Puis il recula. C’était fait. Ariel était sidérée. Le mariage. Un baiser en public. Il avait fait un sacrifice considérable pour elle.  
Il avait voulu une cérémonie intime et familiale. Il avait pensé à la célébrer dans la ferme où il s’était senti si bien pendant la convalescence de son fils. Mais Ariel n’avait pas vu ses parents depuis longtemps et il tenait à les honorer. Ils lui avaient offert cette merveille, leur fille ainée. Il fut convaincu d’avoir pris une des meilleures décisions de sa vie.  
Toute l’assistance applaudit. Ahn Ewong était là, radieux, mais il avait demandé à Legolas d’officier pour son père.  
Sa mère la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elle était beaucoup plus pragmatique que son époux. Elle serra sa fille contre elle : « Il vaut mieux un amour sans mariage qu’un mariage sans amour. Mais quand on peut avoir les deux… » Son père se contenta de lui tapoter la main sans un mot, complètement abasourdi. Tout cela dépassait ses espérances.  
Debout sous le dais, les deux nouveaux époux reçurent les félicitations de tous les invités. Ils étaient peu nombreux. Beaucoup d’elfes partaient pour Valinor. Les Ents étaient également tous partis. Apprenant qu’il y avait des Ents de sexe féminin là-bas, l’espoir avait ressurgi dans leur cœur. Leur race allait revivre. Il y aurait des mariages, et des petits Ents. Tout était bien.

Après la cérémonie, le père d’Ariel précéda le roi dans la cave. Des plats de fête attendaient au frais sous des linges. Mais le roi s’intéressait davantage aux bouteilles soigneusement rangées de son désormais beau-père. Il convoitait le clos du crêt, qui appartenait à la famille et qu’elle conservait jalousement pour son seul usage. Il en avait entendu parler en d’excellents termes. Il le lui dit. Mais il ajouta en souriant : « Ce n’est pas pour pouvoir enfin goûter ce vin que j’ai épousé votre fille ! Vous avez élevé une merveille bien supérieure au meilleur des vins.» Le père d’Ariel fut touché par cet éloge. Il dit au roi :  
« Ma cave est désormais la vôtre, Sire. Vous pouvez emporter ce qu’il vous plaira de prendre. »  
« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… Ou alors très peu. Gardez vos trésors. Je vous ai pris le plus précieux, votre fille. Mais je reviendrai souvent visiter cette cave ! »  
Ils rirent. Ils remontèrent chacun un plein panier.  
Lorsqu’il lui fit visiter son bureau où trônait la clepsydre, sur la cheminée, le père d’Ariel lui expliqua qu’il écrivait un livre d’histoire. Le roi lui dit qu’il aurait bien voulu en faire autant, mais qu’il n’en avait pas le temps. Tous les deux avaient combattu lors des mêmes batailles. Ils prirent plaisir à en parler ensemble encore, comme à la ferme.  
Le roi demanda à le lire avant publication. Et il se proposa de le préfacer, ce qui remplit le père d’Ariel de confusion et de fierté. Quelle belle journée !  
*****  
Le banquet, dans le jardin, fut plein de rires et de chansons. Le clos du crêt valait le déplacement. Le roi l’apprécia. Avec modération. Plus jamais il ne serait ivre. Plus jamais il ne perdrait le contrôle. Il avait bu plus que de raison après le décès de la reine. Et les elfes tenaient l’alcool bien mieux que les autres races ! Il passait ses journées dans un semi-coma, dans son lit transformé en porcherie et jonché de bouteilles, essayant vainement d’anesthésier sa peine. Elrond avait heureusement assuré la gouvernance du royaume. Les décisions qu’il lui avait fait signer à cette triste époque étaient sages. Il lui en avait beaucoup voulu. Petit à petit, grâce à sa patience, et à l’amour de son petit garçon, qu’Elrond déposait dans son lit à ses côtés (une fois les draps changés) il s’était ressaisi.  
Un jour, il s’était levé, il s’était penché sur le berceau de son fils, il l’avait regardé longuement. Comme il ressemblait à sa mère ! Il lui avait fait une promesse sacrée. Il s’était douché, il avait mis des vêtements propres. Il était allé à son bureau, en portant Legolas dans ses bras. Il l’avait installé dans le berceau qui s’y trouvait encore, du temps du bonheur. Elrond lui avait souri sans rien dire. Jamais ce dernier ne s’était assis à sa place. Il se tenait sur le côté du vaste meuble. Le roi s’était assis sur son fauteuil, il avait saisi le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui. Le lendemain, Elrond avait fait ses bagages. Le roi ne l’avait pas remercié. Il avait simplement incliné la tête. Depuis, il avait pris soin de son apparence et du royaume, dignement, mais sans joie. Il avait agi comme sa reine l’aurait voulu, comme elle aurait agi si les rôles avaient été inversés. Souvent il s’était dit qu’il n’aurait pas voulu mourir et la laisser seule avec cette souffrance. Mais elle était plus forte que lui. Elle n’aurait pas failli.  
Puis il y eut un bal. Rohen avait reçu une permission pour l’animer. Il ignorait comme les autres que sa tante se marierait. Il avait un beau sourire indécrochable jusqu’aux oreilles, et l’orchestre se déchaîna.  
****  
Une fois dans la chambre, il la serra dans ses bras sans parler. Il embrassa ses cheveux. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il avait l’air satisfait de son coup. Il avait son sourire en coin et son oeil ironique habituel. Oh, là, il avait fait très fort !  
« Pourquoi avez- vous fait cela ? Oh, vous avez tant de courage ! Vous savez vous engager, physiquement dans le combat, et moralement dans votre famille et pour votre royaume. Mais rien ne vous obligeait à m’épouser. Sire, les commérages ne cesseront pas. On me traitera d’intrigante, on attendra le moment où je révèlerai mon vrai visage de mégère arriviste ! On dira de vous que vous vous êtes laissé manipuler. Que vous êtes devenu faible et influençable. »  
Il ne répondit pas. Il la regarda avec douceur. Elle avait passé toute la journée au bord des larmes, avec un grand sourire brave et tremblant. Elle demanda timidement : « Me suis-je bien comportée ? » Il opina. Elle avait été une parfaite maîtresse de maison, attentive au bien-être de chacun. Il accentua son étreinte.  
« Vous êtes mienne désormais, Madame mon épouse. Vous ne pouvez plus vous refuser à moi. ! »  
Elle rit : « me suis-je déjà refusée à vous ? Oui, c’est vrai, pour Léa. Mais vous m’avez tellement manqué ! Je n’ai pas résisté bien longtemps ! Vous aussi êtes mien, Monsieur mon époux ! »  
Elle ajouta en riant : « mais n’oubliez pas que le divorce est autorisé ! Vous êtes libre ! Si un jour vous désirez me quitter, je ne vous compliquerai pas la vie.»  
Pui ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes : « Mais je suis à vous depuis le premier instant où je vous ai vu. Ce jour-là, j’ai pris peur car j’avais oublié Erend de Fir. Je ne pensais qu’à vous. Je vous épiais, je vous étudiais, discrètement pour mieux vous servir. Vous étiez mon nouvel horizon.»  
*****  
Ils étaient assis l’un dans l’autre sur le lit, face à face. Il humait sa peau avec bonheur, et elle en faisait autant, le nez dans son cou. Leurs cœurs battaient l’un contre l’autre. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, respirant doucement, attentifs à ce moment présent plein de grâce. C’était elle qui lui avait appris cela. Elle n’était pas aussi naïve qu’il l’avait pensé. Erend de Fir avait été un époux attentif et plus compétent qu’il l’avait cru, dans son orgueil de roi. L’éducation du monastère était complète et pragmatique, avec des notions de médecine, d’anatomie et de psychologie. Mais ils pensaient tous que la violence au combat était bien suffisante, et les simulacres de torture leur déplaisaient. Ils recherchaient la tendresse et la douceur. Ils détestaient, par exemple, être attachés. Comment dans ces conditions saisir un sabre en cas de danger ?  
Puis ils roulèrent sur le côté, toujours enlacés. Ils devaient dormir, car le lendemain matin les thermes de la maison leur étaient réservés. C’était la promesse d’autres délices : ils adoraient faire l’amour dans l’eau tiède.  
Après une courte nuit, nus sous leur robe de chambre, ils prirent la galerie qui longeait le manoir pour se rendre à l’arrière, aux thermes. Ils eurent la surprise de voir Danae, qui regardait le soleil se lever. Elle se jeta avec joie dans les bras du roi.  
« Merci encore pour la robe, mon oncle. »  
Il la complimenta, avec un œil ironique pour Ariel :  
« C’était vous la plus jolie de la fête ! »  
Ariel renchérit avec un sourire amusé.  
Danae demanda la permission de les accompagner. Mais Ariel lui dit en souriant :  
« Non ma chérie, nous allons nous baigner en amoureux. Nous allons nous faire des câlins et des bisous. Vous savez qu’il ne faut pas déranger les amoureux. Vous n’avez pas dit à vos parents où vous étiez ? Ils vont s’inquiéter. Et il est bien tôt. Pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas restée au lit ? »  
« Je suis trop contente de la fête. Je suis un peu énervée. »  
« Respire doucement. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration.»  
« C’est ce que je fais !»  
Puis elle demanda :  
« Tante Ariel, si vous avez épousé le roi, alors vous êtes reine maintenant ? »  
Le roi se demanda quoi répondre. Mais Ariel le devança.  
« Non, je ne suis pas reine, parce que c’est très difficile d’être reine. Il faut beaucoup travailler, s’occuper d’un tas de problèmes, lire beaucoup de documents. Je n’aurais plus le temps de faire de la musique et des chansons. Je n’ai pas envie d’être reine ! La couronne pèse trop lourd !»  
Le roi acquiesça. Ariel avait de la répartie.  
Danae, sa curiosité satisfaite, regagna sa chambre.  
Ils s’étaient lavés et rincés puis étaient descendus dans l’eau tiède avec bonheur. Il s’était assis sur le ressaut de la paroi qui servait de banc, il l’avait prise sur ses genoux et la fête avait recommencé.  
Elle avait eu la nuit de noces la plus délicieuse, et là encore il faisait preuve avec brio de sa virilité. Elle remercia une fois de plus la divinité de le lui avoir rendu. Comment aurait-elle pu vivre sans lui ? Elle avait conscience de sa dépendance et de sa soumission. Elle n’était pas dupe du fait qu’il en profitait sciemment avec autorité. Il avait été élevé pour devenir roi et commander à tous. Mais c’était ainsi. Elle l’adorait, en sachant qu’elle ne remplacerait jamais sa reine. Et il était respectueux en public, et si tendre en privé !  
Puis ils avaient bavardé doucement. Il avait été amusé par le dernier poème qu’il avait inspiré à Dame Ariel et qu’elle lui avait récité après l’avoir ramené à cette vie.  
« Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que vous étiez beau ? »  
« Le plus souvent, je préférais inspirer de la crainte. »  
Elle demanda timidement : « Votre reine ne vous l’avez-t-elle jamais dit ? »  
« Elle me voyait avec les yeux de son amour. Elle était beaucoup plus belle que moi. Comme vous. »  
« Je vous regarde moi aussi avec les yeux de mon amour. Mais objectivement vous êtes le plus bel elfe, avec Legolas. Je me souviens que Legolas avait montré à Gimli un portrait de vous, lorsqu’il l’avait accompagné jusqu’au port, pour son départ en Valinor, et à son retour Legolas avait rapporté les propos de son ami, son admiration pour vous. Il vous avait vu comme le pendant masculin de Dame Galadriel qu’il adorait. Gimli vous était reconnaissant d’être un père aimant pour Legolas. Il regrettait de n’avoir pu vous rencontrer, son état de vieillissement nécessitant un départ urgent afin que sa vie soit préservée.»  
Elle sourit :  
« Même déguisé en écureuil, en simple fermier, vous êtes magnifique. Il y a plus en vous que la beauté de votre apparence. Il y a un feu intérieur, une force de vie qui vous anime. »  
Elle lui caressa la joue, et de nouveau eut les larmes aux yeux.  
« Mais je vous en supplie, ne recommencez pas à partir seul sans défense ! Je suis contente que ce costume ait fini au feu.»  
Il ne lui dit pas qu’il en avait un autre.

Il changea de sujet. Il lui raconta comment il avait demandé sa main à sa fille. Il avait frappé à la porte de sa suite, et Lindir était venu ouvrir. Il avait salué respectueusement son beau-père, comme d’habitude. Léa, lovée dans un fauteuil, le petit Haldir sur les genoux, lui racontait une histoire avant de le coucher pour la nuit. Lindir fit assoir le roi, le regard interrogateur. Le roi se tourna vers sa fille : « ma chérie, j’ai une requête à vous présenter. Mais prenez le temps d’aller endormir ce petit ange. » Léa se leva et le roi prit un instant son troisième petit-fils dans ses bras, l’embrassa sur le front puis le rendit à sa mère. L’enfant souhaita la bonne nuit à ses parents et à son grand-père. Léa le suivit dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, le roi avait interrogé Lindir sur le dossier qu’il lui avait confié. Mais Léa revint rapidement car l’enfant dormait déjà, fatigué de ses jeux, ses premiers entraînements au combat. Elle s’assit près de son père et elle eut elle aussi un regard interrogateur. L’attitude de celui-ci était inhabituelle. Il semblait intimidé. Il demanda doucement : « mon enfant, m’accorderiez-vous la main de votre mère ? » Les deux époux écarquillèrent les yeux de stupéfaction et ne répondirent pas. Léa, finit par articuler : « oh, père ! Vous voulez…elle a dû sûrement vous dire que ce n’était pas nécessaire ! »  
Le roi sourit. « Elle n’est pas au courant. Je veux lui en faire la surprise. Croyez-vous qu’elle acceptera ? » Léa lui sourit en retour : « Je pense qu’elle acceptera. Quand elle vous regarde, ce n’est plus ma mère, mais une jouvencelle amoureuse. » Léa prit ensuite un air faussement contrarié : « vous adorez mettre votre monde devant le fait accompli. Qu’avez-vous inventé ?»  
Il savait qu’elle ne lui en voulait pas de l’épreuve qu’il lui avait fait subir. Il la connaissait. Et elle le connaissait bien. Alors il dévoila son plan. Léa sourit : « Bien, père, évidemment, je vous accorde la main de ma mère ! Mais vous allez la faire pleurer. Elle ne vous demande rien ! »  
« Je le sais. Mais il est temps que je lui rende justice pour tous les bienfaits qu’elle m’accorde. »  
La suite, il ne le dit pas à Ariel.  
Léa le regarda dans les yeux, toujours faussement contrariée : « Vous l’épousez par… par devoir ! »  
« Non, mon enfant. » Il n’arrivait pas à le dire. Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dire qu’il l’aimait ?  
« Parce que cette idée me rend heureux. »  
Léa comprenait. Son têtu de père ! Elle n’insista pas : « vous avez ma bénédiction. Et nous garderons le secret. »  
Le roi l’embrassa sur le front et la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son baiser sur la joue. Il dit simplement : « merci ! » Puis il ajouta : « Je n’ai pas encore parlé à votre frère. J’y vais de ce pas. »  
Une fois la porte refermée, Léa sourit. Son père était en progrès. Il fallait lui laisser le temps. Un temps à la mesure des elfes. Quelques siècles…  
Il frappa chez Legolas. C’est lui qui ouvrit. Tauriel essayait de coucher les garçons qui renâclaient et se précipitèrent vers leur grand-père, heureux de cette diversion. Mais le roi ne se laissa pas faire. Après les câlins, il leur intima l’ordre d’obéir à leur mère. Ils obtempérèrent, déçus.  
« Legolas. J’ai une requête particulière. »  
Legolas vit que son père était troublé, et cela l’inquiéta. Mais le roi s’empressa de rassurer son fils.  
« Il n’y a rien de grave, rassurez-vous. En fait, hum, je viens vous demander la permission de me remarier. »  
Legolas eut un grand sourire, soulagé.  
« Eh bien, vous aurez mis le temps ! »  
Le roi sourit en retour sans commenter la réflexion de son fils.  
« Je viens de demander à votre sœur la main de sa mère, et elle a bien voulu me l’accorder. »  
« Et qu’en pense Dame Ariel ? Je la connais. Elle vous a dit que cela n’était pas nécessaire, je suis prêt à le parier ! »  
« C’est exactement ce qu’a dit votre sœur ! Mais Dame Ariel n’est pas avertie. Je veux lui en faire la surprise. »  
« Père ! Votre goût du complot va parfois un peu loin, vous le savez ! Vous voulez la pousser les yeux bandés jusqu’à l’autel ?»  
« Eh bien », dit le roi, confus, « c’est cela, oui. »  
Legolas sourit.  
« Dame Ariel vous aime depuis toujours. Quoi que vous décidiez, elle l’acceptera. »  
« J’ai parlé avec Ahn Ewong. Il approuve et lorsque je lui ai demandé de nous marier, il a suggéré que ce soit vous qui officiez. »  
« Père, ce serait un grand honneur ! »  
Puis Legolas ajouta :  
« Vous avez permis que je sois heureux avec celle que mon cœur a choisi. Je vous vois heureux, avec celle que votre cœur a choisi. Je vous vois en paix. Vous avez ma permission, et ma bénédiction. »  
La suite, il ne la dit pas non plus à Dame Ariel.  
« Mon fils, Si votre mère était encore de ce monde, je n’aurais vu personne d’autre qu’elle. Mais hélas elle nous a quittés bien trop tôt. »  
C’était une des rares fois où il abordait les douloureux souvenirs. Legolas savait à quel point son père avait souffert. S’il était resté des années sans lui parler de sa mère la reine, c’est parce que le chagrin le minait. Legolas savait que sans lui, son père aurait suivi la reine dans la tombe, et peu importait alors son devoir de roi. Ensuite, il s’était ressaisi, il avait été un bon père et un bon roi, mais il s’était blindé dans une carapace pendant des siècles.  
Jusqu’à ce que Dame Ariel apparaisse. Elle était doucement rentrée dans la faille que la guerre avait creusée. Elle avait mis du baume et de la fantaisie dans la vie du roi et de son fils.  
*****  
Après la remise en ordre de Vars, ils avaient fait un détour dans la maison de Lindir. Le roi, d’autorité, avait entrepris des travaux d’agrandissement. Lindir s’en était un peu inquiété mais le roi avait pris soin de ne pas en dénaturer le charme champêtre. La glycine et la bignone auraient plus de façade pour s’étaler. Une famille voisine s’occupait de l’entretien de la maison du potager. Il y avait une chambre pour chaque couple, d’autres pour d’éventuels invités, et un dortoir pour les enfants. Danae, Léandir, Urundir et Haldir s’y livrèrent dès le premier soir à une vigoureuse bataille de polochons à tel point que le roi, alerté par les rires, ouvrit la porte et reçut un oreiller en pleine figure. Il fit semblant d’être très fâché mais les enfants n’étaient pas dupes et n’avaient pas peur de lui. Ils connaissaient sa tendresse pour eux. Il le leur renvoya et son rire sonore déclencha la curiosité de Legolas. Celui-ci, repris par d’heureux souvenirs d’enfance, prit lui aussi pour cible son père, et tous les enfants s’y ajoutèrent, dans un tourbillon de plumes et de rires. Ariel vient à la rescousse de son époux et Tauriel à celle du sien, Lindir et Léa se prirent au jeu, et cette mémorable bataille fit le tour de la garde, puis de l’armée toute entière. Les elfes de service eurent fort à faire pour nettoyer la scène, mais ils riaient du bonheur qu’ils y avaient vu.  
Les parents de Lindir étaient venus rendre visite à toute la famille et embrasser leur petit-fils. Dame Philia avait apporté deux nouvelles tapisseries somptueuses que le roi décida de laisser chez Lindir afin d’améliorer la décoration spartiate de sa maison. Il en profita pour visiter la maison des parents de Lindir et, comme chez les parents d’Ariel, voir enfin de ses yeux ce que ses informateurs avaient vu et dessiné. La maison dans les arbres ressemblait à celle de Dame Galadriel en plus petit. D’une grâce délicate. Elle était plus enfoncée dans la forêt, et n’avait pas de potager faute de place et de lumière en suffisance, alors c’était celui de leur fils qui pourvoyait à leurs besoins. Mais elle bénéficiait d’une cascade à couper le souffle, quoique bien glacée pour les téméraires qui osaient s’y baigner.  
*****  
Une fois tous revenus au palais, Legolas voulut organiser une fête, avant l’hiver et le retour de Lindir et de Léa, avec le petit Haldir, à leur maison de guérison. Et parce qu’il se trouvait que Rohen et son orchestre étaient disponibles.

Rohen et Ariel avaient de nouvelles chansons. Il lui avait fait parvenir de nouvelles musiques et elle y avait posé des paroles. Elle avait également composé quelques airs. De plus, Ariel avait une idée pour les enfants, mais aussi pour les adultes : leur faire connaître d’autres rythmes, leur faire découvrir le monde qu’elle avait visité. Elle eut alors beaucoup de travail. Le départ d’Ahn Ewong se faisait bien sentir. En plus du conseil, de la préparation des dossiers avec le roi et le sieur Mirven, elle devait désormais superviser l’intendance. Heureusement elle recevait de l’aide de Legolas et de Tauriel. Mais le soir, elle n’avait plus le temps de méditer. Elle répétait avec l’orchestre jusqu’à ce que le roi quitte son bureau, tard. Ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre.  
Lui ne paraissait jamais fatigué. Il la prenait dans ses bras, il l’embrassait avec fougue et il lui communiquait son énergie. Elle se laissait emporter par son désir de lui, toujours renouvelé.

Mais ce soir, lorsqu’il entra dans la chambre, celle-ci était vide. Il s’inquiéta. Elle était censée arriver avant lui, ou en même temps. Il ressortit. Il alla d’un pas vif jusqu’à la salle qui servait pour les répétitions. Il entra sans frapper et Rohen sursauta. Il était assis à une petite table et corrigeait des partitions. Le roi s’impatienta devant son air ahuri. Puis Rohen réagit. Il se leva et s’excusa : « ma tante n’est pas sortie ? » Il était tellement concentré qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte de l’heure. Il était la minuit passée. Tout l’orchestre était déjà endormi dans les loges à côté.  
Il guida le roi entre les décors. Ariel avait peint, avec l’aide de Léa, de grands panneaux représentant des animaux étranges et des paysages exotiques, avec un elfe pour donner l’échelle. Des tortues géantes, des baleines, des girafes, des villages de paille dans la savane, des maisons blanches au bord de la mer, le monastère de Shem avec ses pagodes, entre autres dessins qu’il ne put voir.  
Ariel, vaincue par la fatigue, s’était endormie sur un tas de coussins. Elle paraissait menue et fragile, mais le roi savait qu’il n’en était rien. Elle était vaillante et forte. Il s’attendrit. Il retint Rohen qui voulait la réveiller et s’excusait encore. Il mit un genou en terre et la souleva dans ses bras.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit au visage de son époux. Puis elle réalisa et s’excusa elle aussi. « Je peux marcher, Mon Seigneur. »  
Mais il la serra contre lui, sous l’œil éberlué de Rohen. « Pardonnez-moi, Madame. J’ai abusé de votre temps. Vous êtes légère comme une plume. » Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou du roi avec un soupir d’aise. Rohen se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, puis, sur un signe de tête du roi, il le précéda jusqu’à la chambre, et referma derrière eux avec un grand sourire.  
Il aurait une anecdote amusante à raconter, d’abord à l’orchestre, ensuite à sa famille. Cela, le roi le savait. Il avait un fin sourire en saluant Rohen. « Qu’il en soit ainsi ! » pensa-t-il.  
Il déposa doucement Ariel sur le lit, mais elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, et elle l’attira à son côté. Très émue par cette démonstration d’affection publique, quoique familiale, elle le remercia, les yeux embués.

Il avait craint qu’après leur mariage elle ne prenne quelque familiarité mais elle n’avait rien changé à son attitude et l’appelait toujours « Mon Seigneur » avec gravité. Il en avait été secrètement soulagé et reconnaissant. Elle aurait pu dire « Mon époux », mais elle le connaissait bien. Cela lui aurait douloureusement rappelé sa reine. Elle seule aurait pu se permettre cela, avait-elle fort justement supposé. Elle n’avait pas osé aller aussi loin. L’âme sensible du roi était à traiter avec la plus grande délicatesse.  
D’autant plus, pensa-t-elle, que lui-même savait faire preuve de délicatesse.  
Il la regarda. Jamais il n’avait forcé une femme ou une elfe. Mais peut-être, se disait-il, certaines lui avaient cédé autrefois parce qu’il était le fils du roi. Il avait préféré ensuite se déguiser pour aller voir les prostituées. Mais Ariel n’avait pas peur de lui. Elle n’avait jamais eu peur. Elle ne craignait que de le blesser.  
Dans la ferme, le premier soir où il l’avait prise, il avait tant le désir d’elle qu’il n’avait pas su s’il aurait pu se contenir, dans le cas où elle l’aurait vraiment repoussé. Mais à son grand soulagement, une fois sa surprise et son émoi passés, elle avait répondu à son désir avec la même ardeur que lui. Elle l’avait comblé. Et elle semblait l’être.  
Depuis cette nuit bénie, il n’avait cessé de la vouloir. Le lendemain soir, il avait frappé doucement à sa porte. Elle avait ouvert aussitôt, comme si elle l’attendait. Ce qui était le cas. Elle tremblait de désir et d’espérance. Il était resté debout à la regarder gravement. Elle le regardait également sans sourire. Puis il s’était jeté sur elle. Il l’avait embrassée avec avidité et elle avait pleuré de joie en lui rendant ses baisers.  
Legolas était sauf et c’était comme si un torrent de bonheur avait déferlé dans leurs coeurs et leurs corps. Avant le réveil de son fils, la terreur était sur tous. Ariel avait ses grands yeux remplis de sa peine sincère. Puis, le bonheur revenu, le roi l’avait regardée avec un désir neuf.  
Des années auparavant, après la bataille des cinq armées, lorsqu’il l’avait découverte grâce à Ahn Ewong, il avait eu aussitôt l’intention de la prendre pour sa maîtresse. Après le spectacle, il avait attendu son retour, observant la cuisine de sa tente dont il avait ouvert un pan exprès. Et il avait vu Radagast l’enlever sous ses yeux. Sinon, il serait allé la retrouver et il aurait tenté sa chance. Mais il avait fallu l’aide de la magie pour concevoir Léa, puis sauver Legolas.  
Pendant tout le temps de son absence, surtout après le retour de son fils, il avait souvent pensé à elle. Elle qui se cachait de lui autrefois, mais l’épiait en secret, les cheveux attachés sous un foulard ou une capuche, ses yeux magnifiques baissés, et son corps magnifique lui aussi dissimulé sous ses robes noires.  
Il avait demandé plusieurs fois de ses nouvelles à Ahn Ewong. Celui-ci avait eu un geste d’ignorance, s’efforçant de le rassurer en disant que Radagast veillait sur elle. Alors il l’avait fait également rechercher, malgré la désapprobation de son intendant. En vain. Ahn Ewong l’avait également rassuré quant à la menace qui était censée peser sur son royaume. Mais malgré cela, malgré la fin de la guerre de l’anneau, même après la bataille sous les arbres de Dol Guldur et après le retour de son fils, il avait maintenu les effectifs de l’armée et sa vigilance.  
Il était retourné quelquefois voir les filles à Dale et ailleurs, sous son déguisement d’écureuil, comme avait dit Ariel, mais depuis qu’il l’avait enfin tenue dans ses bras, il n’avait plus eu besoin de personne d’autre qu’elle.  
Lorsqu’il l’avait finalement fait venir au palais, un matin qu’elle voulait mettre sa capuche pour rester discrète, il la lui avait arrachée des mains et elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux devant son geste de colère. Mais il l’avait embrassée et consolée : « Ne cachez pas votre beauté, Madame. Plus jamais. » Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas d’être un peu jaloux. Et il lui avait offert de somptueuses robes (mais pas trop décolletées…). Et il prenait sa petite main gracieuse pour la poser sur son bras en public. Et lorsqu’il la voyait, il était bien conscient de ce qu’il ressentait même si les mots ne pouvaient sortir de sa gorge.  
****  
En cadeau de mariage, Ahn Ewong leur avait offert un petit flacon de liqueur en leur expliquant le mode d’emploi : en boire le contenu ensemble dans l’intimité. C’est ce qu’ils firent un soir avec curiosité. Le liquide était bleu-vert. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l’élixir de vie. Contrairement à l’élixir qui embrasait le corps, il avait bon goût. Peut-être un peu trop suave et sucré ?  
Ils en attendirent les effets avec curiosité.  
Progressivement, ce fut comme si un voile s’écartait dans leur mémoire. Ils se regardèrent avec étonnement. Ils se rappelaient ! Ce qui s’était passé dans la grotte ! Et ils sentirent leurs sens s’embraser comme cette fois-là. Ils étaient alors tombés sur le côté, face contre face, et dans un même élan, libérés de toute inhibition, ils s’étaient embrassés avec avidité. Ils n’avaient même pas enlevé leurs vêtements. Il avait soulevé sa tunique et il s’était emparé d’elle sans préliminaires. Il avait eu un râle animal. Elle avait crié son nom, elle avait dit : enfin ! Elle l’avait cramponné pour le retenir, comme au bord d’un précipice. Puis elle l’avait chevauché, déchaînée. Et ils avaient recommencé, encore et encore. Il avait écrasé ses seins dans ses mains, il avait empoigné ses fesses, elle avait agrippé les siennes, il l’avait retournée et prise à genoux, par derrière, et elle avait aimé cela, elle avait tout aimé, elle l’aimait tant ! Il l’avait aussi soulevée comme une plume contre la paroi de la grotte, debout, et oh, quasiment empalée. Elle lui avait hurlé son amour, son désir, son plaisir. Elle avait oublié sa blessure au flanc. Il avait grogné et gémi, enivré, savourant ce rut. Il l’avait caressée rudement, mais elle en avait fait autant. Il avait adoré cela. Et sous l’emprise de ce souvenir torride, ils eurent de nouvelles noces sauvages.  
Ils avaient eu de somptueux cadeaux pour leur mariage. Mais ces étreintes-là, brutales, bestiales et joyeuses, lorsqu’ils avaient conçu Léa, leurs premières noces, c’était mieux que leurs fantasmes…  
Le lendemain, Ahn Ewong avait eu un petit sourire amusé lorsqu’ils s’étaient salués. Ils avaient visiblement adoré le cadeau.  
Un souvenir très ancien lui était revenu avec celui-ci, qu’il avait enfoui dans son chagrin. Il y a bien longtemps, jeune marié, lui et sa reine avaient suivi la piste de leur élan qui s’était brusquement enfui. Ils l’avaient retrouvé dans une clairière où il était occupé à besogner une superbe femelle, rendu fou par le désir de se reproduire. Inspirée par la scène, la reine avait alors passé sa main sous sa veste et…ils avaient imité les élans. Désormais, ce souvenir ne lui faisait plus mal. C’était sa vie, c’était la vie. C’était ainsi.  
****  
Et ce soir, Ariel lui caressait le visage, souriante, amusée. Il se demandait à quoi elle pensait en la regardant ainsi. Il le lui demanda, un peu inquiet : « A quoi pensez-vous, Madame ? Vous moquez-vous de moi ? »  
« Oh non, Mon Seigneur ! Il m’est venu l’idée que vous pourriez, comme les humains, avoir une barbe. J’essayais de vous imaginer ainsi. Un peu… hirsute ! »  
Il rit : « Je vais vous montrer. »  
Il se concentra, murmura une formule magique et à la stupeur d’Ariel, une courte barbe et une moustache apparurent, foncées comme ses sourcils.  
« Comment me trouvez-vous ? »  
Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle caressa la barbe qui était douce. Elle l’embrassa sur la bouche. « Je comprends qu’Arwen soit fascinée par Aragorn. Vous êtes différent mais toujours aussi magnifique. »  
Elle l’embrassa encore et encore, sur son menton, sur ses joues, dans son cou. Elle se blottit contre lui. Alors ils se déshabillèrent dans la fièvre et ils s’aimèrent avec une joie amusée qui les laissa pantelants.  
Elle était toujours aussi distrayante. Une barbe ! Un grand écureuil ! Qu’allait-elle encore inventer ?  
****  
Le spectacle était presque prêt. Ariel sortait plus tard et il était obligé d’aller la chercher lorsqu’il partait de son bureau. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Ce soir-là, Rohen l’attendait, une guitare à la main. Il le salua respectueusement. « Ma tante voudrait vous montrer un nouveau numéro. » Le roi acquiesça mais refusa de s’assoir. Il était pressé de rentrer. Il croisa les bras tandis que Rohen s’asseyait et entamait un air qu’il jugea saccadé et violent. Puis Ariel apparut.  
Le roi ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Elle avait une robe bleue si moulante que rien n’était dissimulé de ses formes. Le décolleté était acceptable, mais les bras d’Ariel étaient nus à partir des coudes, un petit volant terminant les manches courtes. Elle tenait en ses mains des castagnettes. Il apprit ce mot un peu plus tard. Un grand volant terminait le bas de la robe jusqu’au sol. Elle commença de tournoyer autour de Rohen, penché sur sa guitare, et ce faisant, le volant se soulevait jusqu’à montrer ses genoux.  
Elle frappait le sol de ses talons en se cambrant, les bras levés, au rythme frénétique de la musique de la guitare et des percussions. Tout son corps frémissait. Hypnotisé, il ne reprit vraiment conscience que lorsque la musique s’arrêta brusquement, Ariel ployant en arrière, les bras écartés, comme extatique.  
Essoufflée, elle lui sourit : « qu’en pensez-vous ? »  
« Vous n’allez pas danser…cela ? ! Devant toute l’assistance ? ! Il y aura des enfants, je vous le rappelle ! »  
Son regard sombre et velouté trahissait son trouble, son désir, mais sa bouche frémissait d’indignation.  
« Qui vous a…fait la robe ? Et agrafée dans le dos ? »  
« C’est notre habilleuse. Rassurez-vous, elle seule l’a vue avant vous. Pas même Rohen. Je me doutais bien que cela ne vous plairait pas. C’est pour cela que je tenais à vous demander votre avis avant le spectacle. »  
Elle s’approcha de lui et baissa la voix :  
« Je me souviens bien d’un duo avec Ahn Ewong… J’ai retenu la leçon.»  
Elle rit : « Roddell en aurait une crise d’apoplexie ! »  
Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il n’avait pas le sens de l’humour mais il appréciait celui d’Ariel.  
Rohen regardait ailleurs avec application, les coins de sa bouche retroussés, hésitant entre le rire et l’inquiétude.  
« Rassurez-vous. Si cela vous déplait…j’oublie. »  
Elle soupira, faussement déçue :  
« La robe finira en chiffon…»  
Il se rapprocha d’elle, mais il n’osa pas la toucher. Rohen comprit et s’éloigna. Il lui prit le bout des doigts.  
« Je n’ai pas dit que cela me déplaisait. Gardez la robe, je vous prie. »  
Sa voix se fit plus grave :  
« Mais vous ne danserez que pour moi. »  
Elle opina, puis releva la tête.  
« Mais en échange, vous allez chanter ! Vous avez une très une belle voix. Le choeur des nains chantera « far over the misty mountains cold». Pour honorer nos invités, vous chanterez avec eux.»  
« Vous savez bien que je déteste me donner en spectacle ! »  
« Roddell serait ravi que vous lui fassiez cet honneur. Il voudra chanter lui aussi, et il se défend, je vous assure.»  
Il répondit par un « nous verrons » un peu sec, qui mit fin au débat.  
Il enveloppa Ariel de son manteau tandis qu’elle emportait dans ses bras sa robe ordinaire. Il était hors de question que quelqu’un la voie dans le couloir aussi…affriolante.  
Elle se retourna :  
« Bonne nuit Rohen ! Vous me devez un ducat !»  
Du fond de la salle le jeune elfe rit et lança :  
« Bonne nuit tante Ariel, bonne nuit Sire ! »  
Le roi referma la porte derrière eux.  
« Vous avez encore parié ! A mes dépens cette fois !»  
Elle répondit par un rire léger.  
Il grogna un « Humpfff ! » contrarié, mais il avait autre chose en tête….  
Sitôt la porte de la chambre refermée sur eux, il dévoila Ariel et jeta son manteau sur le lit. Il la caressa à travers le fin tissu d’une main, tout en dégrafant la robe de l’autre, dans le dos. Elle frémissait sous ses doigts. Il allait se faire désirer jusqu’à ce qu’elle demande grâce. Elle commença de déboutonner son costume en embrassant sa poitrine au fur et à mesure. C’est lui qui allait crier grâce !  
Mais une fois encore, ils furent à l’unisson.

*****  
Le grand hall était grouillant de vie. Un joyeux brouhaha montait jusqu’au trône où le roi recevait quelques invités en audience. Les autres convives bavardaient, toutes races mêlées. Les mères de famille tançaient les enfants qui zigzaguaient entre les petits groupes en jouant, et l’on se pressait autour du somptueux buffet, approvisionné en continu. Léa veillait à ce que rien ne manque, et surtout pas le vin. Le roi se réservait le clos du crêt et le vin de glace du monastère de Shem mais il savait à chaque fête proposer ce qui se faisait de mieux. De nombreux sièges et fauteuils et de petites tables permettaient le repos. Les gardes veillaient, souriants mais concentrés. Ils auraient leur part après. Puis on avait repoussé les tables et avancé une estrade. Le spectacle qui clôtura la journée fut comme d’habitude un succès. Ariel y participa, avec plus de grâce et moins de fougue, ne voulant pas abuser de l’indulgence du roi. Elle avait abandonné sa tenue rouge pour une robe de velours bleu nuit plus discrète au goût de son époux. Les toiles peintes descendirent du plafond au fur et à mesure des chansons et des danses, avec des oh et des ah et des eglerio d’admiration.  
Inspiration :  
Carribean blue (Enya)  
Kecharitomene (Loreenna Mc Kennitt)  
Arrival of the birds (cinematic orchestra) musique générique du film sur Steven Hawking « the theory of everything » ou « une brève histoire du temps ».  
Un humain au teint mat joua du sitar, accompagné par une humaine aux tablas et une autre se mit à chanter d’une voix aigüe un air d’abord lent et mélancolique, puis tournoyant et frénétique. Des danseuses en étoffes colorées furent longuement applaudies.  
Des humains à la peau noire avaient fait des numéros d’équilibre au son de nombreux tambours, et ils avaient été très applaudis eux aussi.  
Ariel avait fait livrer des oranges, des citrons, des bananes et d’autres fruits, et fait préparer des salades dans des coupes rafraîchies pour ajouter à l’ambiance exotique, et ces nouveautés eurent beaucoup de succès.  
A la fin du spectacle, des airs plus classiques, puis vraiment elfiques apaisèrent l’atmosphère, préparant les enfants et les adultes au sommeil. Le roi n’avait jamais voulu participer au chœur des nains, mais il s’était levé pour applaudir.  
Far over the misty mountains cold (Clamavi De profondis)  
My way home (Gregorian)  
Les chœurs d’elfes et la voix planante d’Ariel avaient clôturé la fête, tandis que les lampes déclinaient doucement.  
Into the west (Howard Shore, Philippa Boyens, Annie Lennox)  
Feast of starlight (Howard Shore)  
Les invités qui n’avaient pas le privilège d’avoir des chambres campaient dans le grand hall sur des matelas. Des couvertures étaient distribuées. Tous reprendraient la route le lendemain après un substantiel petit-déjeuner.  
*****  
Roddell était de la partie. Il se faisait bien vieux. Legolas lui avait proposé de retrouver Gimli en Valinor, mais il avait refusé. Il avait chanté et dansé à la fête, avec la même énergie. Il avait baisé la main d’Ariel avant de prendre congé, l’air parfaitement heureux. Il avait remercié le roi de l’avoir invité, et celui-ci l’avait aimablement remercié d’avoir accepté, cachant son amusement mêlé d’une pointe de jalousie devant la dévotion de Roddell envers son épouse. Il n’avait pas été invité au mariage. Par délicatesse. Roddell l’avait compris. Cela lui avait évité d’avoir à refuser.  
Mais le lendemain de la fête, un nain de l’escorte de Roddell vint frapper à la porte de l’appartement d’Ariel, bouleversé, les larmes aux yeux. Roddell avait fait un malaise et demandait à voir Dame Ariel. Celle-ci passa prendre Léa au passage. Le roi leur avait emboîté le pas.  
Lorsque les trois elfes rentrèrent dans la suite, le nain était allongé au milieu de son lit, habillé de son plus beau costume. Il avait tenu à paraître à son avantage.  
Léa examina soigneusement Roddel. Il se laissa faire en lui souriant. Il adorait Léa comme sa mère. Elle secoua la tête, navrée. C’était la fin. Roddell le savait. Léa l’embrassa sur le front, puis elle se leva, et sa mère vint s’assoir au bord du lit. Elle prit la main de son vieil ami entre les siennes, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Le neveu de Roddell, Obiell, rempli de peine, revint dans le salon attenant à la chambre. Il ne portait pas Dame Ariel dans son cœur. A cause de cette elfe, Roddell ne s’était jamais marié et n’avait pas eu d’enfant. Alors que beaucoup des leurs étaient tombés, et que c’était un devoir que de repeupler leur royaume. Il avait un portrait d’elle dans une cassette, et il le regardait souvent.  
Léa fit un signe à son père. Mais voyant qu’il ne voulait pas comprendre, elle lui prit le bras et l’entraîna à la suite du neveu. Celui-ci demanda confirmation du diagnostic et tous restèrent pensifs, à réfléchir.  
Ariel. Roddell la regardait intensément. Tous les deux seuls, elle savait ce qu’il espérait. Alors elle le fit. Elle se pencha sur lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il eut un sourire extatique, et il mourut. Elle lui ferma les yeux et elle resta longtemps à tenir sa main. S’inquiétant de ce long silence, le roi repassa dans la chambre, suivi de Léa et du neveu de Roddell. Obiell vit le chagrin sincère d’Ariel. Il avait deviné ce qu’elle avait fait. Et visiblement, le roi aussi, qui faisait une drôle de tête.  
La journée fut consacrée à l’organisation des funérailles. Obiell était par politesse obligé d’inviter le roi et son épouse aux obsèques. Ils acceptèrent. Roddell serait enterré dans la montagne, avec Thorin, Fili, Kili, et tant d’autres qui avaient bien combattu. Le roi savait qu’Ariel tenait à rendre hommage à son ami jusqu’au bout. Il décida de l’accompagner, avec toute la famille. Il annula des rendez-vous, et, avec son sens de l’organisation et celui d’Ariel, éprouvés par des centaines d’années de pratique, tout fut réglé.  
Le soir, lorsqu’ils se couchèrent, le roi tourna ostensiblement le dos à son épouse. Ariel voyait bien sa contrariété. Elle en était navrée. Mais elle ne regrettait pas le dernier bonheur qu’elle avait donné à Roddell. Elle le supplia :  
« Mon seigneur ! Ne m’en veuillez pas, je vous en prie. Ne me boudez pas ! »  
« Je respecte votre deuil, Madame ! N’y voyez pas de la stupide jalousie ! »  
Ariel fit « Oh, vraiment ? », doucement ironique.  
« C’est vrai, je suis jaloux. Vous l’avez embrassé, n’est-ce-pas ?»  
« Oui ! Et alors ? Il est mort heureux. Vous savez que vous avez nulle raison d’être jaloux ! S’il vous plaît, prenez-moi dans vos bras. Que votre vie triomphe de la mort. Que vos baisers effacent le chagrin. Que vos caresses éloignent la tristesse. C’est de vous et de nul autre dont j’ai besoin, à chaque heure, chaque minute.» Il ne répondit pas. Elle poursuivit, chuchotante :  
« Je ne vous l’ai jamais dit, Mon Seigneur, mais moi aussi je suis jalouse. J’étais jalouse des filles que vous alliez voir, et si vous me délaissiez pour une autre, je serais très malheureuse. Je ne suis pas comme Tauriel, qui préférait couper les ponts et aller au monastère, vous souvenez-vous ? Je suis comme Legolas. Je préfère souffrir en vous regardant, plutôt que de ne plus vous voir. »  
Elle l’avait enlacé. Elle s’était collée à son dos. Il se retourna. Il la regardait avec tendresse. Qu’aurait fait la reine avec Roddel ? Exactement la même chose. Ariel avait des larmes dans les yeux.  
Comme elle était belle ! Il comprenait Roddell. Il avait de la chance qu’elle l’ait choisi, lui, un elfe si ordinaire sous son manteau de roi. Il lui fit l’amour avec gratitude.  
*****  
Pour remercier le roi, elle voulut lui faire un cadeau. Mais que pouvait-elle offrir qu’il n’eût pas déjà ?  
Puis, après un conseil du mercredi, il l’avait emmenée comme d’habitude dans son bureau pour examiner ensemble un dossier en préparation du prochain conseil.  
Il possédait un vieil écritoire tout simple. Il l’avait reçu de son père lorsqu’il était enfant et apprenait à lire et à écrire. Voilà, elle avait une idée. L’ancien écritoire irait à son petit-fils, avec le petit bureau qu’il lui avait offert. Et elle ferait fabriquer pour le roi une pièce qu’elle voulait à la fois élégante et raffinée. Il trouvait l’or trop clinquant mais il aimait l’argent.  
Restait à procéder en toute discrétion. Elle mit Léa dans la confidence.  
Ensemble elles dessinèrent le modèle. Rohen l’emporterait à Vars où se trouvait un artiste capable, dont maître Deng lui avait autrefois vanté les mérites. Elle avait beaucoup économisé grâce à la rente que lui versait le roi, de quoi lui offrir un écritoire en argent massif, et bien d’autres choses pourvu qu’elle en ait l’inspiration.  
C’est ainsi qu’un matin Ariel, qui se levait quelquefois avant le roi, réceptionna l’objet et alla le déposer sur son bureau, puis déplaça l’ancien écritoire sur le petit bureau de Leandir. Ensuite elle regagna sa chambre où le roi se préparait. Ils partirent prendre le petit déjeuner. Elle retourna dans sa chambre tandis que le roi allait à son bureau.  
Lorsqu’il y entra, la pièce était encore sombre. Il découvrit un joli paquet enrubanné avec un petit mot d’Ariel : « En témoignage de mon amour et de ma reconnaissance. » Il ouvrit avec un sourire : « bien joué ! Je ne me suis douté de rien ! »  
L’écritoire se composait d’un encrier et d’une plume, ainsi que d’un support à fusains, sur un socle en argent massif décoré de plumes de paon en argent également, dont les ocelles étaient d’opales bleues mêlées de gemmes blanches, les gemmes qu’il affectionnait toujours mais dont l’obsession lui était passée, comme Ariel l’avait prédit autrefois. Les gemmes étincelaient dans l’aube naissante. La plume elle-même était d’argent et se terminait par une ocelle faite d’une fine opale bleue géante entourée de gemmes, mais d’une légèreté telle que la prise en main était facile.  
Il fut saisi d’admiration pour la délicatesse de ce travail et pour le goût d’Ariel. Il ressortit de son bureau et retourna dans la chambre où elle tournait en rond. Lorsqu’elle le fit entrer, elle vit que c’était gagné. Le cadeau lui plaisait. Il avait son sourire ironique mais approbateur. Il la prit dans ses bras sans un mot et l’embrassa… oh mes aïeux !...si voluptueusement…que cela se termina de telle façon…que le roi fut presque en retard à son rendez-vous.  
Elle était plus que distrayante…bien plus.  
******  
Les affaires du royaume ne connaissaient pas de répit. Cette fois, des disparitions inexplicables étaient signalées non loin du palais. Deux elfes, deux humains et un nain s’étaient volatilisés depuis presque une semaine. Les patrouilles de l’armée avaient été intensifiées dans le périmètre présumé des disparitions.  
Ce périmètre était vaste. Il s’étendait à l’ouest du palais le long de la route qui menait au fleuve. Il n’y avait plus d’araignées dans ce secteur. On pouvait se perdre dans la forêt. Cela n’arrivait pas aux elfes ; mais c’était arrivé à des humains trop présomptueux, que les elfes avaient retrouvés et emprisonnés pour s’être écartés de la consigne royale : ne pas quitter le sentier.  
Mais ces disparitions étaient trop rapprochées. Dans le temps comme dans l’espace. Des elfes eux aussi avaient disparu. Ce n’était pas une coïncidence. Le conseil en était unanimement sûr.  
Intrigué, agacé, le roi avait émis l’idée d’aller y voir de ses yeux. Ariel avait bondi de sa chaise.  
« Ah vous n’allez pas recommencer à partir seul ! Certainement pas ! »  
D’habitude elle n’élevait jamais la voix. Saisis, les membres du conseil attendaient la réaction du roi. Legolas eut un grand sourire. Il renchérit : « Dame Ariel a raison. Nous irons tous ensemble. »  
Mortifié, le roi eut un humpfff contrarié. C’était la première fois qu’il rencontrait une opposition aussi ferme. Mais sa précédente aventure lui avait coûté la vie. Son fils le couvait depuis ce temps. Les rôles étaient presque inversés. Legolas avait présidé seul le conseil pendant sa disparition et le roi avait pris conscience que son fils était désormais parfaitement capable de lui succéder. Il en était fier. Il le lui dirait un de ces jours. Legolas avait acquis de l’expérience, de l’autorité, une carrure imposante. Il n’était plus seulement le guerrier agile et léger. Il avait acquis une stature d’elfe d’Etat. L’élève dépassait le maître. Legolas avait la même autorité que son père, mais était plus fin négociateur que lui.  
Tauriel insista pour accompagner Legolas. Lindir et Léa voulurent en être. La jeune sœur d’Ariel, Céréna, garderait les enfants avec leur cousine Danaë. Ensemble, ils se sentaient plus forts. Ils avaient le sentiment que les idées qu’ils échangeaient étaient plus aiguisées, plus lumineuses. Et c’était probablement vrai. Ils formaient une famille unie, mais aussi une équipe efficace et harmonieuse.  
******  
Ils parcoururent lentement le chemin, les chevaux au pas. Les soldats avançaient parallèlement à pied dans la forêt. Aucune trace de combat. Les disparus n’avaient pas été victimes de malandrins. Ils voyageaient à pied et s’étaient évanouis sans laisser de trace. Même pas un sac abandonné ou un vêtement. Rien. Le détachement établit un campement dans une clairière proche de leur route. Ils continueraient le lendemain dès que la lumière du jour le permettrait.  
C’était la pleine lune. Les contreforts boisés de la montagne dans laquelle se nichait le palais baignaient dans une douce lumière bleue. Pendant que les elfes s’affairaient à dresser un campement pour la nuit, le roi et Dame Ariel, malgré l’inquiétude, savouraient la beauté de la forêt. 

Oh sa belle forêt, à quel point il l’aimait !  
Il pouvait en sentir chaque feuille trembler  
Les arbres lui parlaient de leur lointain passé  
Les écureuils venaient entre ses doigts manger  
Les oiseaux gracieux de leurs nids se penchaient  
Sur ses cheveux les branches venaient s’incliner  
Et sous ses pas la mousse s’appesantissait  
Les champignons gonflaient de la fraîche rosée  
Les baies ensoleillées de tout leur suc s’offraient  
Les châtaignes bientôt pourraient être éclatées  
Puis cuites au feu de bois et les doigts réchauffer  
D’industrieux insectes discrets s’affairaient  
La brume matinale en dentelle dansait  
L’automne et puis la neige allaient la magnifier.  
Puis encore un printemps, et encore un été.  
En toutes les saisons elle donnait sa beauté.  
Oh sa belle forêt, à quel point il l’aimait !

Ariel emmena un sachet de lembas et partit à l’écart grignoter. Elle avait besoin d’un peu de calme pour terminer un nouveau poème. Le roi discutait avec le chef de la garde, Legolas et Tauriel, Lindir et Léa.  
Ariel fit quelques pas en récitant les premiers vers :  
La forêt, belle inspiratrice,  
De ses bienfaits dispensatrice,  
De tous les maux consolatrice  
Elle panse ses cicatrices.

Elle ne devait pas terminer son poème ce soir-là.  
Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Elle fut trop surprise pour crier. La chute lui parut interminable. Elle eut le temps de penser à Léa. Elle murmura « Thranduil, je suis désolée. » Elle allait le laisser seul. Mais il y avait les enfants, et les petits, pour le consoler. Pourvu qu’il retrouve quelqu’un.  
Puis elle entendit une voix. Erend.  
« Ce n’est pas encore fini. »  
Elle percuta l’eau avec une telle violence qu’elle s’évanouit.  
****  
Lorsqu’elle reprit connaissance, elle était sur le flanc. Elle toussa et cracha par terre de façon fort peu élégante. Puis elle prit conscience qu’elle était dans des bras réconfortants. Thranduil. Elle eut un sursaut en ouvrant les yeux. Ce n’était pas son époux, son roi. C’était un elfe inconnu, d’apparence soignée, élégamment vêtu, visiblement bien éduqué, qui la regardait avec douceur. Tous les deux étaient trempés, mais un feu dispensait lumière et chaleur à proximité. Ariel se redressa et l’elfe l’aida à s’assoir.  
« Allez-vous bien, Dame Ariel ? »  
« Oui, Seigneur elfe. Nous nous connaissons ? »  
« Non, Madame, mais tout le royaume vous connait. Des portraits de vous et du roi circulent depuis votre mariage. »  
« Je vous remercie infiniment de m’avoir sauvée. Le roi vous en sera reconnaissant. »  
Le nain intervint, agacé. Les elfes ! Leur tranquillité face à l’adversité était exaspérante ! :  
« Encore faut-il qu’on nous retrouve ! »  
Le second elfe répliqua doucement :  
« Le roi lui-même était déjà à notre recherche. L’arrivée inopinée de Dame Ariel en est la preuve. Je pense qu’il va remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver sa Dame. » L’elfe eut un fin sourire. « Le roi vous tient en haute estime, Madame. »  
Ariel rosit sous le compliment et inclina la tête pour remercier l’elfe. Un qui ne la prenait pas pour une intrigante. Il avait l’air sincère.  
La voix sonore du nain résonna dans la grotte :  
« En attendant, merci pour le lembas ! Vous ne l’avez pas lâché dans votre chute et nous mourions de faim ! »  
Le nain ajouta, se forçant à un peu d’humour :  
« Dommage que vous n’ayez pas eu un peu de vin pour le faire glisser dans le gosier ! »  
Ariel sourit au nain :  
« Seigneur Roblon, je suis ravie que vous soyez en vie, ainsi que tous les autres. Votre épouse est une vraie furie ! S’il n’y avait pas vos enfants, c’est elle qui mènerait les recherches ! Elle ne cesse de houspiller toute votre famille, qu’elle a mobilisée. Nous fouillons tous les buissons, nous formons des lignes de chaque côté du chemin. Cela ne prendra plus longtemps pour trouver le trou par lequel nous sommes tombés. J’espère être la dernière à faire le grand plongeon.»  
Ariel ajouta :  
« Chacun d’entre vous a sa famille qui attend, au-dessus. »  
Les deux humains qui n’avaient encore rien dit acquiescèrent.  
« Nous commencions à désespérer, mais quelqu’un va bien finir par trouver l’ouverture. Si seulement nous avions pris nos chiens ! Ils auraient donné l’alerte à la surface et guidé les secours vers ce maudit trou !»  
« Et nous n’avons bientôt plus de bois pour entretenir le feu !»  
****  
Au moment d’aller dormir, après avoir planifié les recherches du lendemain, le roi s’enquit de Dame Ariel. Il l’avait vue partir derrière un fourré. Il s’y rendit, un peu agacé car elle ne répondait pas. Léa l’accompagna. Bientôt, Lindir s’éloigna à sa recherche, puis Legolas et Tauriel.  
Spontanément, les gardes les plus proches appelèrent. Le roi, de sa voix grave, plus grave qu’à l’habitude continuait ses appels :  
« Ariel ! »  
Qu’il oublie le mot « Dame » était le signe de sa profonde inquiétude.  
« Elle n’est pas allée loin. »  
Les mâchoires du roi se contractèrent.  
Léa blêmit. Lindir la prit dans ses bras et proposa :  
« Je vais faire venir des chiens. Je pars aussitôt les chercher.»  
Léa l’arrêta dans son élan.  
« Non ! Attendez l’aube ! Vous pourriez disparaître vous aussi. Ne prenez pas de risque. »  
Il soupira. Elle avait raison. La nuit tombait. Ils ne devaient pas se séparer. Il valait mieux reprendre les recherches à la lumière du jour.  
Le roi cependant ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille. Il demanda des lanternes.  
Deux par deux, ils firent des cercles concentriques à partir de l’endroit où Dame Ariel avait été vue la dernière fois. Puis ils revinrent au point de départ, de plus en plus inquiets, lorsqu’ils jugèrent que Dame Ariel n’aurait pas eu le temps d’aller plus loin. Legolas ne quittait pas son père des yeux, ni Tauriel. Il ne voulait pas les perdre. Où avait bien pu disparaître Dame Ariel ?  
Ce n’était pas une coïncidence. Il y avait peut-être une fissure dans le sol, près de la route, car, à part pour camper dans les proches clairières, personne ne s’enfonçait dans la forêt.

Soudain, Legolas sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il se rattrapa de justesse à une racine. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Il regarda derrière son épaule. Il ne vit rien. Il hurla « à l’aide ! » Et son père le hissa dans la clairière. Il resta un moment affalé au sol sans pouvoir parler, épouvanté. Il échangea un regard avec son père, dont il vit nettement le visage se décomposer.  
« Ecartez-vous, père ! »  
Mais le roi n’en fit rien il se mit à plat ventre et demanda une torche, tandis que Legolas le retenait par un pied. Legolas le supplia de le laisser descendre à sa place. Il voulait lui épargner de découvrir le corps de son épouse. Une vague de pitié le submergeait. Son père avait déjà perdu sa reine bien-aimée, sa mère, et il perdait maintenant Dame Ariel qui lui avait redonné le goût de la vie.  
Son sang s’était glacé à la pensée que ç’aurait pu être Tauriel. Et maintenant, il repensait à sa belle-mère si agréable, et si surprenante, longtemps discrète, effacée, mais si éclatante dans les spectacles qu’elle donnait avec son neveu, et surtout depuis que le roi qu’elle aimait en secret l’avait choisie et révélée. Son père avait su la rendre heureuse et cela l’avait agréablement surpris. Et elle avait rendu le roi heureux bien qu’il fut incapable de l’avouer. Il était même allé jusqu’à l’épouser. Elle lui avait donné une fille, sa sœur, un ange sur la terre.  
Déjà, on accourait. Legolas encorda son père et plusieurs soldats entreprirent de le faire descendre doucement. Le roi saisit fermement la lampe qu’un jeune elfe, muet d’effroi, lui tendait en tremblant. Son effroi faisait écho au sien. Mais il devait à Dame Ariel de prendre soin d’elle, même dans la mort. Il l’avait épousée, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il ne devait pas se dérober cette fois. Soudain, il entendit des cris derrière lui. Il pivota dans cette direction. Des voix mâles. Et une voix plus aigüe. Une voix féminine. Il y avait un lac en-dessous de lui, et des silhouettes s’agitaient sur une plage. La faible lueur d’un petit feu les éclairait à peine.  
Il faillit en lâcher la lampe de soulagement. Elle était en vie. Elle sautillait en agitant les bras. C’était bien elle. Toujours aussi démonstrative. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il cria d’une voix de stentor à son fils dont la tête apparaissait par l’ouverture :  
« Ils sont vivants, tous les six ! Ils sont tombés dans un lac et ont pu gagner la rive.»  
Il entendit la clameur du dehors faire écho à la joie de Legolas.  
« Remontez, père ! »  
« Non, descendez-moi encore ! Je vais penduler jusqu’à cette rive. »  
Il entreprit de se balancer doucement, puis plus amplement. Les naufragés comprirent ce qu’il voulait faire. Ils finirent par attraper l’extrémité de la corde, à l’attacher à une stalagmite, et le roi acheva sa descente. 

Il se planta devant Dame Ariel et la considéra sombrement. Elle soutint son regard avec un grand sourire. Mais il avait l’air vraiment courroucé : « Vous nous avez causé bien du tracas, Madame. Vous avez été bien imprudente de vous éloigner. Legolas a bien failli vous rejoindre, et je l’ai rattrapé de justesse.»  
Les yeux d’Ariel s’embuèrent.  
« Je n’étais qu’à dix mètres ! Mon Seigneur ! A portée de voix.»

Elle baissa la tête. Il avait raison. Elle le lui dit. Elle n’aurait pas dû être aussi imprudente. Elle lutta contre les larmes. Il avait horreur des pleurnicheries. Même chez ses petits-enfants. Elle lui tourna le dos et s’occupa d’essayer d’attiser le feu défaillant à l’aide de son épée. Elle lui parla tout en gardant obstinément le dos tourné.  
« Je n’ai jamais sauté d’aussi haut, Mon Seigneur ! Le seigneur elfe que voici a plongé pour me ramener car je m’étais évanouie au contact de l’eau glacée. Dans ma chute, je ne voyais rien. Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait un lac providentiel. Ma dernière pensée a été pour vous. J’ai prié pour vous, pour que vous retrouviez une autre épouse plus convenable. »  
« Vous me convenez parfaitement, Madame. »  
Son ton s’était fait doux. Elle rengaina posément son épée et se tourna vers lui, pleine d’espoir.  
En vain. Il avait toujours son air sombre. Il était soupçonneux. Il pensa que l’elfe qui l’avait ramenée sur cette plage lui avait peut-être fait du bouche à bouche. Il était très beau. Mais il l’avait sauvée. Ariel. Sa jalousie était ridicule.  
Il désigna les cinq plongeurs involontaires d’un mouvement du menton un peu dédaigneux. « Ils ont bien pris soin de vous, et je les récompenserai largement. »  
Ariel se moqua un peu de lui. Elle voyait clair en lui.  
« Rassurez-vous : ils ont été parfaitement respectueux. Ils ne se sont jetés que sur les lembas que je tenais dans ma chute ! Ils meurent de faim !»  
Le roi réprima un sourire. Sa jolie petite elfe, si vivante, tiède et vibrante comme un oisillon dans la paume de sa main. Il lui tardait de retrouver leur tente. En attendant, il ne voulait pas se montrer trop démonstratif. Il la touchait presque et il reprit une distance bienséante d’avec sa Dame. Les cinq naufragés s’étaient pudiquement détournés mais voyant cela (et un peu déçus de n’avoir pas eu le spectacle d’un baiser, et déçus aussi pour Dame Ariel), les elfes osèrent se rapprocher :  
« Sire, Dame Ariel, nous avons eu largement le temps d’explorer cette grotte, et nous voudrions vous montrer quelque chose. »  
Les elfes, qui avaient semblait-il, pris le commandement, ouvrirent la marche. Le roi et Dame Ariel suivirent, intrigués. Une deuxième grotte se cachait derrière une fente étroite, par laquelle le nain eut du mal à se glisser. A l’intérieur, à la lueur de la lanterne que le roi avait encore à la main, il vit qu’une veine de diamants courait horizontalement le long de la paroi. Ariel eut un cri de surprise.  
La grotte étincelait. Il y avait, à bien y regarder, plusieurs strates de différentes couleurs, faisant un kaléidoscope chatoyant.  
Même le roi en béa de stupéfaction. Il n’avait désormais plus rien à envier aux nains et à leurs mines. Mais sa folie des pierreries appartenait au passé.  
Il sentit un courant d’air, et il en fit la remarque. Un éboulis tapissait le fond de la grotte, mais de l’air en provenait. Il devait y avoir une autre issue, peut-être plus accessible que l’ouverture dangereuse par laquelle Dame Ariel était brutalement tombée. Il allait faire dégager cet accès. Qui sait où il déboucherait ? Le palais n’était pas loin. Il existait une vieille légende selon laquelle le palais avait été bâti précisément en raison des richesses sur lesquelles il reposait. Mais il ne voulait pas abîmer ce magnifique endroit. Il était suffisamment riche. Il voulait simplement pouvoir l’admirer à sa guise, et le montrer fièrement à ses invités.  
Le roi donna des ordres et des soldats descendirent se mettre à l’œuvre.  
Le roi fit également apporter des vivres, afin que les rescapés puissent progressivement reprendre des forces avant de remonter.  
Mais durant toute la journée, les plus audacieux descendirent visiter les deux grottes dont la beauté allait devenir légendaire.  
Madame Roblon ne voulut pas en démordre. Elle rassembla ses jupes et descendit vaillamment pour se jeter dans les bras de son époux, qui avait la larme à l’œil. Elle aussi fit des reproches, qui ne durèrent pas longtemps. Les deux époux s’embrassèrent. Ariel soupira, envieuse. Ce n’est pas le roi qui aurait fait cela. Pas en public. Il était le roi.  
Legolas avait fait installer deux échelles de corde, une pour la montée et une pour la descente, qui furent bientôt aussi fréquentées que la route de Lacville à la foire de mai. Legolas s’empressa de descendre lui aussi. Il attira Dame Ariel à part et il semblait aussi fâché que le roi.  
« Lorsque mon père vous a crue perdue, Madame, j’ai vu son visage vieillir de cinq mille ans d’un seul coup. Soyez prudente à l’avenir. Ne vous éloignez pas de lui.»  
Puis il la serra dans ses bras en souriant.  
« Il a bien meilleure mine que tout à l’heure ! »  
Ariel fut soulagée. Elle tenait à l’estime de cet elfe intelligent et sage. Oui, sa mère était fière de lui ! Elle sentait sa présence auprès de lui. Elle continuait de veiller sur son fils. Et sur le roi. Et Erend veillait encore sur elle. Elle aussi avait approché la mort autrefois, et sentait ces choses-là. Mais tout comme le roi elle ne voulait pas en parler.  
La nuit approchant, tout le monde remonta. Le roi fit garder l’ouverture.  
Roblon était un expert en construction et en souterrains. Il s’enhardit à suggérer au roi :  
« Il va falloir sécuriser les abords de cette grotte, dans un premier temps. Ensuite, s’il existe bien un passage vers le palais, il serait préférable de refermer cette ouverture...inopportune. »

Il proposa gratuitement ses services au roi, qui avait cependant tenu à le remercier d’une bourse bien garnie de ducats, qu’il remit à son épouse, gardienne du foyer et de ses biens, comme le faisaient tous les nains qui avaient une famille. Les naines étaient travailleuses et avisées en affaires, en plus d’être des épouses et des mères aimantes et sages. Cet or serait bien employé. Et Roblon aurait la ceinture neuve qu’il désirait.  
Le roi approuva. Mais il ne voulut pas entrer dans les détails. Il lui tardait de retrouver son intimité.  
Chacun avait sa tente. Ariel se dirigea vers la sortie pour regagner la sienne, mortifiée par la froideur du roi. Mais il lui dit un peu sèchement : «revenez ! » Elle fit demi-tour humblement, tête basse. Silencieuse, elle ôta sa ceinture et son épée. Il en fit autant, sans un mot. Il était encore fâché contre elle. Elle attendit vaillamment un nouveau sermon.  
Brusquement, il lui saisit la nuque, glissant sa main sous ses cheveux. Il lui écrasa la bouche d’un baiser appuyé. Il la broya dans ses bras. Il la souleva du sol. Elle pleura de soulagement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Les yeux de son roi brillaient étrangement. Il les ferma. Une larme perla au coin de sa tempe, puis roula sur sa joue et coula sur celle d’Ariel. Il n’avait plus du tout l’air fâché. Il était ainsi. Aucune démonstration d’affection en public.  
Legolas, lui, n’aurait pas hésité à embrasser Tauriel dans la grotte, devant tous les naufragés. Mais le roi l’aimait encore. Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Maintenant, il l’embrassait fiévreusement, et elle brûlait de la même fièvre.  
De l’extérieur, les gardes postés virent les deux silhouettes se fondre et glisser vers le lit. Ils échangèrent des sourires heureux… et envieux.  
*****  
Ils paressèrent au lit. Ils en avaient besoin après les émotions de leur précédente nuit blanche. Personne n’osa les déranger. Il l’avait caressée d’une mèche de ses cheveux, et elle en avait fait autant. Après l’amour, elle avait encore pleuré. Elle s’était excusée. Elle avait promis de ne plus s’éloigner d’un seul pas. Il avait eu cette réponse étonnante : « Madame, je ne veux pas vous étouffer. » La larme qu’il avait versé pour elle, cette perle d’eau, serait à jamais le plus beau des bijoux. Plus beau que l’anneau qu’il avait passé à son doigt. Elle ne le lui dit pas. Elle aurait pu le pousser à bout, lui crier « dites-moi que vous m’aimez ! » Il l’aurait dit, peut-être. Mais de mauvaise grâce. Il l’aimait, c’était certain. Mais l’avouer serait également avouer sa vulnérabilité. Il se savait vulnérable. Elle savait qu’il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas insister là où il avait mal. La perte. Et la peur de la perte. Oui, ils paressèrent au lit, ce qui était très rare. Mais tout le monde comprenait. Tout le monde savait à quel point Dame Ariel était chère à son époux.  
Lorsqu’ils parurent, le campement s’anima brusquement. Tous avaient attendu en silence, et maintenant la joie éclatait. Léa examina les survivants, y compris sa mère, pour s’assurer de leur bonne santé. Leur jeûne forcé de six jours et leur grand plongeon ne laissait aucune séquelle. Une fête fut improvisée au palais. Roddel n’était plus là pour ajouter à l’animation, mais l’exubérante et joyeuse famille de Roblon y suppléa. Rohen était toujours fidèle au poste, avec Andras et Lyonel.

Comme de coutume, la musique de danse, la musique épique et pour finir les airs elfiques traditionnels se succédèrent. Mais en gage d’amour, Ariel ne participa pas au spectacle, bien que le roi l’y ait autorisée. Elle resta sagement assise aux pieds de son époux. Discrètement, elle appuya sa tête contre ses bottes. Il resta longtemps sans bouger. Il apprécia cette discrète attention dont seul Legolas fut le souriant témoin.  
Inspiration :  
The Chieftain  
Antti Martikanen  
Adrian Von Ziegler : an ancien storm  
Loreena Mc Kennitt : Mummer’s dance  
Thomas Bergersen : Empire of Angels  
Two steps from hell : Evergreen  
Le canon de Pachelbel  
Aniron (Enya)  
*****  
C’était la veille du départ de toute la famille pour l’hôpital de Léa. Cette dernière et Lindir pensaient que les vacances (quoique épiques !) avaient suffisamment duré. Ils étaient à peu près remis de leurs émotions. Ils voulaient soulager les demoiselles Vanessa, Maara et Sandra des responsabilités de l’hôpital en leur absence.  
Convoqué par le roi dans son bureau, Eleven était embarrassé. Il attendait que le roi ouvre sa lettre, qu’il lui avait remise depuis déjà une semaine. Le roi savait par sa fille les projets de son amie et du chef de sa garde. Il lut attentivement la demande de mutation. Il prit son temps, jouissant du trouble d’Eleven.  
« Vous ne précisez pas le nom de la demoiselle que vous désirez épouser. C’est une amie de ma fille, m’a-t-elle dit. Mais laquelle ? Demoiselle Maara ? »  
Eleven fit non de la tête.  
« Alors demoiselle Vanessa ? »  
Eleven, de plus en plus embarrassé, fit encore non.  
Le roi prit un air contrarié. Mais en fait, il s’amusait beaucoup. Il savait déjà tout, c’était son métier ! Lorsqu’Eleven avait reçu la réponse de Sandra, il y avait eu une petite fête à la cantine, dont il avait entendu les échos. Legolas s’était renseigné pour lui.  
« Tiens donc, Demoiselle Sandra ! Demoiselle Sandra est très belle en effet, surtout quand elle est en colère ! »  
Eleven rougit. Le roi en voulait encore à Sandra, malgré l’appui de Dame Léa. Son affaire était mal partie.  
Le roi ajouta d’un ton sec :  
« Bien, je vais étudier votre requête. Vous pouvez disposer ! »  
Eleven s’inclina et sortit, un peu raide.  
Une fois seul, le roi sourit franchement. Le sage Eleven, subjugué par la volcanique Sandra. Et réciproquement… Ce couple improbable, il y croyait.  
« Tu te ramollis, Thranduil, vraiment ! »  
*****  
Ariel et le roi s’écartèrent du convoi après le pique-nique et firent un détour sur la route de la maison de guérison pour aller sur la tombe du petit soldat. Ils avaient cueilli pour lui des fleurs des champs.  
Les parents étaient là. Ils y étaient toujours, appuyés l’un contre l’autre, se soutenant dans leur peine. Ils saluèrent le roi avec émotion. Il s’inclina devant eux, comme il le faisait toujours, avec respect. Ils lui avaient donné leur fils unique.  
Ils invitèrent le couple royal à venir chez eux prendre un rafraîchissement. Ils acceptèrent de bonne grâce.  
La maison était grande. Et triste. Elle sentait le deuil et le chagrin. L’elfe fit assoir ses invités pendant que son épouse s’affairait en cuisine. Elle revint vite avec de l’eau fraîche mentholée. Ils regardèrent le couple royal avec gratitude. Le roi n’oubliait pas leur fils. Ils savaient qu’il avait pris soin de lui tout particulièrement lors de sa mort. Et il venait régulièrement les voir.  
Puis le roi se redressa. Son regard pénétrant se fixa dans celui de son hôte. A la grande surprise d’Ariel, il commença :  
« J’ai trois messages pour vous, de la part de votre fils. »  
Tout aussi ébahis qu’Ariel, les parents ne pipèrent mot.  
« Vous savez ce qui m’est arrivé. »  
Ils opinèrent gravement.  
« On raconte que les elfes qui côtoient la mort ont des pouvoirs spéciaux. Ils sont passés de l’autre côté et peuvent désormais parler avec les défunts. »  
Il fit une pause et se pencha en avant.

« C’est la stricte vérité. Votre fils est là. Il ne vous quitte pas. Il est triste de votre peine car il est bien vivant et heureux. Je l’ai vu, et je le vois en ce moment même. C’est un ange magnifique. Sur votre harpe, madame, il faut que jouiez pour lui son air préféré. Elle n’est pas faite pour prendre la poussière. Et votre époux doit vous accompagner à la flûte, comme autrefois. C’est « all is right » (inspiration : « rights of man » d’Alisa Jones).Voici pour le premier message.»  
Le roi eut un fin sourire devant l’ébahissement de tous.  
« Deuxième message : son arbre préféré est malade. Ce chêne est très vieux, son temps est accompli. Mais vous hésitez. Cela fera un grand vide dans le parc et dans votre coeur. Cependant il faut l’abattre. Son tronc est creux. Sinon à la prochaine tempête cet hiver il chutera en faisant de gros dégâts. Il écrasera son successeur qui pousse à dix mètres. Vous avez le droit de pleurer cet arbre, mais réjouissez-vous pour celui qui vient. »  
« Nous n’en avions parlé à personne ! »  
Le roi sourit franchement.  
« Troisième message : votre neveu Amanthon va se marier. Il cherche un logement. Il ne pense même pas à vous en parler. Proposez-lui de l’accueillir chez vous. Aménagez une aile pour vous et laissez-lui le bâtiment principal. Un petit garçon va naître. Votre fils me dit : une partie de moi sera ainsi de retour, l’autre partie restant au paradis pour veiller sur la famille.  
Il y aura d’autres enfants après lui et la maison sera pleine de rires et de chants. Vous aimiez recevoir. Vous allez être servi. Vos sœurs, vos frères, vos autres neveux et nièces se presseront pour vous rendre visite. Et les amis. Et nous reviendrons. »  
Puis le roi se leva brusquement, façon pour lui de masquer son émotion. Il se tourna vers Ariel.  
« Il est temps que nous partions. Le convoi nous attend. »  
Il s’inclina profondément devant le couple sous le choc. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il enfourcha son cheval, Ariel faisant de même, encore muette de stupeur. Le roi avait son sourire narquois en regardant Ariel. Il lui avait cloué le bec ! Elle le regardait avec une expression de stupéfaction mais aussi d’admiration qui le réjouit profondément. Ils chevauchèrent en silence.  
*****  
Le voyage familial fut agréable. La forêt était toujours aussi belle, dans la partie que les bandits n’avaient pas atteinte, et malgré le départ de Dame Galadriel. Pour le reste, le roi avait planifié le reboisement.  
Ils firent une première nuitée dans l’auberge qui avait recueilli le roi à sa résurrection. Le soir, au coin du feu, il pria Dame Ariel de réciter le poème qu’elle avait dédié à leur chère patrie :

Sonnet pour la forêt

Entre à pas mesurés sous la verte ramée  
A l’heure de quiétude, à la douce vesprée  
La musaraigne pointe le bout de son nez  
Le nid abrite enfin l’oiseau rasséréné

Au-dessus du grand hêtre à la cime empourprée  
En ses derniers rayons le soleil s’infléchit  
La biche intimidée aux grands yeux mordorés  
Surveille tendrement les pas de son petit

Le duc aux ailes blanches ulule un petit cri  
La chauve-souris chasse à la lune nimbée  
Les insectes dansant, l’éphémère enivré

Le roi des elfes écoute avec sérénité  
Dans un chêne élevé, sur une branche assis  
Les gouttes d’eau de pluie du feuillage tomber.

Il inclina la tête pour apprécier, puis il embrassa la main d’Ariel. Il se sentait serein, en effet.  
******  
Lorsqu’Eleven descendit de cheval, il vit que Sandra le regardait, debout à la porte du laboratoire. Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’aller vers elle. Une jolie jeune elfe se jeta dans ses bras en riant. Il vit Sandra se figer, faire demi-tour et rentrer.  
Il devait éclaircir de toute urgence ce malentendu. Il s’apprêtait à s’élancer, mais trois cavaliers déboulèrent pour les encercler, lui et la jeune elfe. Il ne les avait encore jamais vus. Mais il devina, à leur air menaçant, qui ils étaient. Les trois frères de Sandra. Ils sévissaient dans la garde de la nouvelle maison de guérison. Et il allait se retrouver avec eux si le roi acceptait sa mutation ! Mais il aimait Sandra. Il était prêt à les supporter pour elle.  
Pour l’instant, s’il ne se justifiait pas bien vite, il allait passer un sale quart d’heure. Ils avaient intercepté la lettre qu’il avait envoyée à leur sœur, il en fut certain, et la jolie réponse qu’elle lui avait faite, quoique franche et directe.  
« Très chère Demoiselle Sandra,  
Si j’ai l’audace de vous écrire, veuillez me pardonner, mais c’est parce qu’il y a bien longtemps que vous n’êtes venue au palais. Il est vrai que vous remplacez désormais Dame Léa lorsqu’elle vient rendre visite à la famille royale. Je ne vous ai pas oubliée. Vous me manquez, Demoiselle Sandra, bien plus que mes pauvres mots ne l’expriment.  
Dame Léa me dit que vous allez bien…et que vous n’avez pas d’amoureux pour le moment, même si elle ajoute que vous avez beaucoup de prétendants. Je ne le lui ai rien demandé, je n’ai pas osé, cependant elle est d’une grande finesse et elle m’a spontanément donné de vos nouvelles, avec un sourire gentiment ironique. Elle m’a parfaitement percé à jour.  
Vous me manquez beaucoup. Je regrette chaque fois où vous vous moquiez de moi. Je regrette votre entrain et vos plaisanteries. Je pense sans cesse à votre courage, votre audace. Le soir, mes pensées volaient vers vous, dans la chambre de Demoiselle Léa, et dans votre dortoir à Vars. Et maintenant, elles volent vers la maison de guérison de Cranden. Je n’ai pas non plus d’amoureuse. On me dit que j’ai des prétendantes, mais lorsque je pense à mon avenir, je ne le conçois pas sans vous.  
Je suis très heureux que tout aille bien pour vous, même si je pense que vous travaillez sûrement beaucoup trop, et que c’est la raison pour laquelle vous n’avez pas encore choisi parmi tous ceux que vous éblouissez. Je prends par cette lettre officiellement rang parmi eux, avec espérance.  
Heureusement, j’accompagne prochainement la famille royale jusqu’à Cranden où j’espère vous revoir. Donnez-moi s’il vous plait votre réponse à ce moment, et si vous acceptez de partager ma vie, je demanderai ma mutation pour la garde de l’hôpital.  
Votre fidèle serviteur, à jamais.  
Eleven. »  
Lorsque le vaguemestre eut fini la distribution du courrier, dans la salle de garde, il annonça joyeusement qu’il revenait bientôt, car il n’avait plus que deux lettres à distribuer, une pour Dame Léa et une pour Demoiselle Sandra, et qu’on lui garde bien une part d’omelette, surtout !  
Aussitôt les frères de Sandra se levèrent comme un seul elfe et cernèrent le jeune vaguemestre :  
« Demoiselle Sandra ne reçoit jamais de lettre ! Toute sa famille habite ici. »  
Le jeune elfe, impassible, rétorqua, brandissant le rouleau enrubanné:  
« Et pourtant, c’est bien son nom qui est écrit là ! »  
L’ainé des frères s’empara du courrier malgré les protestations du facteur. Debout, les trois elfes étaient impressionnants et l’elfe se rassit avec un soupir d’impuissance.  
Le plus jeune des trois frères s’empara d’un couteau et entreprit de détacher soigneusement le sceau qui fermait la lettre. Ils commencèrent la lecture avec avidité, avec des hum, hum dubitatifs. Le vaguemestre aurait bien voulu en savoir davantage, et tendait le cou mais les trois frères le toisèrent avec dédain.  
Le plus jeune, qui semblait le plus habile de ses mains, fit chauffer la pointe du couteau et entreprit de re-sceller la lettre. Puis les trois frères grondèrent :  
« Malheur à vous si vous racontez quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit ! »  
Le jeune elfe remit le rouleau à Demoiselle Sandra, sans oser la regarder dans les yeux. Surprise, elle s’essuya les mains et s’assit. Elle ne recevait jamais de lettre, du fait qu’elle voyait régulièrement ses proches, quand le travail lui laissait un peu de temps. Dame Léa devait lui intimer l’ordre de se reposer et de prendre soin de sa famille.  
Elle était seule. Heureusement. Car lorsqu’elle vit la signature en bas de la lettre, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.  
Eleven.  
A ce moment le sceau tomba. Elle poussa un gémissement. Ses frères ! Ils avaient lu la lettre d’Eleven. C’était bien leur œuvre. Ils étaient incapables de travailler proprement ! Et ils allaient certainement intercepter sa réponse. Elle soupira. De toutes façons, il faudrait bien qu’elle le leur dise un jour. Autant prendre le taureau par les cornes, comme disaient les humains.  
Eleven.  
Il ne l’avait pas oubliée.  
Elle n’avait pas osé lui écrire. Il louait son courage, mais elle n’était pas douée avec les mots. Elle avait bien tenté plusieurs fois de prendre la plume, mais les feuilles atterrissaient dans le feu. Elle se sentait impuissante à exprimer ses sentiments de cette façon.  
Mais cette fois, il faudrait bien qu’elle y arrive. Elle avait perdu trop de temps.  
« Très cher Eleven,  
Vous pouvez dès à présent demander votre mutation pour Cranden, si c’est bien cela que vous voulez.  
Car c’est également ce que je veux.  
Pourquoi attendre votre arrivée ici ? Si vous la demandez maintenant, un temps précieux sera gagné. Avec de la chance vous ne serez pas obligé de repartir.  
Depuis bien longtemps, mes pensées me transportent vers vous et votre chambre à la caserne du palais. Il en est ainsi depuis le premier jour où je vous ai vu.  
Je ne l’ai jamais visitée. Je ne suis pas aussi courageuse et audacieuse que vous le dites. J’aurais du vous en prier.  
Depuis la fin de mes études, je me suis souvent demandée ce que je voulais vraiment faire de ma vie. J’ai bien l’intention de continuer à exercer la médecine. Mais lorsque l’enfant de Léa et de Lindir est né, je me suis dit que je voulais moi aussi en avoir, et je ne voyais pas d’autre père que vous. Une fois devenue votre épouse, j’espère vous donner de beaux enfants.  
Votre fidèle servante, à jamais,  
Sandra. »  
Bien entendu, les trois frères avaient arraché des mains du vaguemestre la lettre écrite par Sandra. Elle les observait de sa fenêtre et ils agitèrent le parchemin sans vergogne sous ses yeux en la regardant narquoisement. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d’ouvrir la croisée pour les injurier copieusement alors que cela la démangeait. Après leur lecture, ils rendirent sa lettre au vaguemestre qui l’emporta. C’était l’essentiel.  
******  
Ils voulaient voir de leurs yeux qui avait des vues sur elle, qui faisait battre le cœur de leur sœur, et là, une autre jeune elfe se jetait dans ses bras.  
La jeune elfe en question avait un peu peur.  
« Dites-moi, mon cher cousin, qui sont ces garçons ? »  
Le mot « cousin » les fit changer d’attitude. Ils s’immobilisèrent.  
Ils apostrophèrent Eleven avec arrogance : « C’est bien votre cousine ? »  
Il leur répondit froidement : « Oui, la fille aînée du frère de mon père. »  
« Intéressant ! »  
Deux autres gracieuses jeunes elfes firent leur apparition.  
« Eoling, vous auriez pu nous attendre ! »  
Eleven prit les devants : « Voici les sœurs d’Eoling, mes autres cousines, Ealena et Ellebore. »  
« Très intéressant ! »  
Les trois frères descendirent de cheval. Ils regardaient les trois cousines avec un grand sourire.  
Les demoiselles, intimidées, se serraient l’une contre l’autre, et contre Eleven, qui se plaça devant elles. Lui aussi se voulait protecteur.  
« Eleven, mais qui sont ces cavaliers ? »  
« Ce sont les frères de Demoiselle Sandra, il me semble. »  
« En effet ! »  
Les jeunes filles saluèrent poliment, les trois colosses firent de même, puis elles demandèrent à Eleven : « Pouvons-nous voir votre fiancée ? Vous nous en avez écrit tant de bien que nous n’avons pas pu réfréner notre curiosité. Nous l’avons peut-être déjà croisée sans le savoir !»  
Les trois frères accentuèrent leur sourire.  
Sans se laisser impressionner par les trois gaillards, qui faisaient presque une tête de plus que lui, Eleven se dirigea vers le laboratoire, suivi par ses cousines. Les frères suivirent également en souriant aux jeunes filles qui se détendirent.  
Pendant ce temps, Léa se retournait, surprise d’entendre Sandra rentrer au lieu de se précipiter vers Eleven. Sandra avait la mine sombre et des larmes aux yeux. Léa la prit dans ses bras et l’interrogea avec sollicitude. Mais, le menton tremblant, Sandra ne répondit pas et s’assit lourdement sur sa chaise.  
Que ses frères en fassent de la chair à pâté, bien fait pour lui ! Elle ne lèverait pas le petit doigt.  
Léa décida d’aller voir ce qui se passait dans la cour.  
Elle vit les trois frères de Sandra encercler Eleven, qui tenait une jeune fille par la main. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Son cœur se serra pour son amie. Eleven n’était peut-être pas le garçon sérieux qu’elle croyait. Puis deux autres jeunes filles apparurent. Les cavaliers descendirent de cheval. Léa sourit. Ils semblaient amicaux. Sandra prenait la mouche et s’emballait un peu vite !  
Léa ouvrit la porte et fit entrer le groupe. Sandra se retourna, l’œil chargé de larmes et de reproche. Mais elle fut surprise de voir ses trois frères souriants et Eleven en un seul morceau. Les trois jeunes filles souriaient elles aussi. Eleven les poussa vers Sandra : « je vous présente mes cousines, chère Sandra. Elles avaient trop hâte de faire votre connaissance ! Mon oncle vient de s’installer dans la région et d’y prendre une ferme. Je les ai prévenus de mon arrivée et je vais habiter chez eux un moment, le temps du séjour du roi.»  
L’ainée des jeunes elfes ajouta :  
« Eleven a écrit tant de bien de vous que nous n’avons pas pu résister à la curiosité. Nous sommes ravies de vous connaître. Mère vous invite tous à déjeuner demain midi, avec Dame Léa et le Seigneur Lindir. Je vais aller la prévenir qu’il y aura aussi vos frères. »  
Les deux sœurs ajoutèrent qu’elles rentraient également.  
L’un des frères se leva et dit alors : « La nuit tombe, Demoiselles, il ne faut pas que vous rentriez seules. »  
Les deux autres géants se levèrent également : « Notre frère a raison. Nous allons escorter les Demoiselles. »  
Ils lancèrent un regard appuyé à Eleven, d’un air de dire « n’abusez pas de la situation, nous vous avons à l’œil » et Eleven leur fit un sourire en coin qu’ils comprirent parfaitement. Eux non plus n’avaient pas intérêt à nuire aux cousines.  
Ils sortirent. Léa aussi. Il était l’heure de retrouver son cher Lindir et leur adorable petit Haldir.  
Eleven et Sandra se retrouvèrent seuls. Il lui prit les mains. Elle avait toujours les larmes aux yeux mais plus une seule lueur de reproche. C’est elle qui l’embrassa. Alors il la serra dans ses bras.  
« Nous ne sommes pas encore fiancés, mais si vous acceptez de porter ceci, alors nous le serons. »  
Il sortit une boîte de sa veste. Il la laissa l’ouvrir. Elle poussa un petit cri et une grosse larme roula sur sa joue. Il y avait un fin collier d’or avec un pendentif scintillant représentant une rose, le symbole de la famille d’Eleven. Elle eut du mal à l’attacher, tant ses mains tremblaient. Alors il l’aida, et il en profita pour l’embrasser dans le cou. Elle sentait bon, bien qu’elle ne portât pas de parfum. Il eut du mal à se détacher d’elle. Mais ils n’étaient que fiancés. Il la raccompagna à la porte de la maison de l’hôpital où elle logeait. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser sous l’œil bienveillant d’un garde, futur collègue, il l’espérait. Le roi n’avait pas encore donné sa réponse.  
Le lendemain, les trois frères accompagnèrent leur sœur à la ferme de l’oncle d’Eleven. Ils se réjouissaient de revoir les cousines.  
Dame Léa et le Seigneur Lindir arrivèrent peu après. Le roi et Dame Ariel avaient été invités mais ils étaient retenus par le gouverneur de la ville. 

Eleven attendait sa belle à l’entrée de la ferme. Elle descendit de cheval et se jeta sur lui. Elle portait son collier. Ils échangèrent un baiser que le frère ainé, encore à cheval, dut juger un peu trop long car il tapa légèrement l’épaule de son futur beau-frère du plat de son épée. Demoiselle Sandra eut un cri de protestation mais Eleven sourit.  
« Il fait son travail de frère, mais je ferai mon travail de cousin ! »  
Il présenta les invités à son oncle et sa tante. Puis il remit son tablier. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval.  
« Je vous ai fait une de mes spécialités, un aspic de petits légumes à la gelée d’algues. Si vous ne vous régalez pas je mange mon tablier ! »  
« Vous cuisinez ? »  
La tante intervint :  
«Et plutôt bien !»  
Eleven ajouta :  
« J’ai appris avec ma mère. Lorsque je quitterai l’armée, je pense ouvrir un restaurant. »  
Ce fut un repas mémorable. Le roi regretta de ne pas avoir pu y assister, lorsque Léa lui raconta. Eleven avait commencé à cuisiner la veille, le soir de son arrivée, après avoir quitté Sandra. Il avait fait délicatement fondre les algues, mouliné finement et maintenu la gelée liquide à feu très doux. Puis il avait fait cuire séparément les légumes de la ferme (asperges, haricots verts, petits pois, jeunes carottes, tomates, etc… cela variait selon la récolte) très délicatement, pour qu’ils soient ni trop mous ni trop croquants.  
Il avait tapissé les moules de fleurs comestibles, de coriandre et de persil dans une fine couche de gelée pour la décoration, puis avait déposé les légumes, et terminé avec le reste de la gelée. Ensuite les terrines avaient été mises dans une cloche étanche et descendues dans le puits à rafraîchir. Le lendemain, il avait remonté la cloche avec appréhension. Mais la gelée avait bien pris, la tenue à la coupe s’était avérée parfaite. Et l’assaisonnement à point.  
Il avait attendu le verdict avec inquiétude. Surtout celui des trois frères qui avaient pris un malin plaisir à prendre leur temps, suscitant l’exaspération de leur sœur. Mais ils avaient reconnu honnêtement qu’ils étaient conquis, et ils dirent à Sandra qu’elle avait bien de la chance.  
Ils s’étaient montrés aimables, car visiblement les cousines leur plaisaient, cela semblait réciproque, et Eleven remercia secrètement le ciel d’avoir trois cousines aussi charmantes.  
Et elles aussi bonnes cuisinières. Les tartes du dessert étaient leur œuvre. Et personne ne les départagea. Elles furent englouties en un claquement de doigts en grande partie par les trois frères dont la robuste constitution avec leur haute taille nécessitait une alimentation conséquente. Sandra essayait de les inciter à la modération mais les trois cousines les encourageaient à se resservir avec fierté.  
Les cousines d’Eleven étaient également des musiciennes accomplies. Léa chanta, et enchanta, accompagnée par ces trois grâces. La voix grave de Lindir fit merveille également. Léa lui avait découvert ce talent. Les trois frères semblaient subjugués. Ils se joignirent au chœur sans protester lorsque tous entonnèrent l’hymne à la nature, avant de se séparer avec regret, mais avec la promesse de se retrouver tous ensemble très bientôt.  
(inspiration : Thomas Bergensen : new life)  
Plein d’espoir, Eleven pensait déjà au banquet de son mariage.  
****  
Eleven remonta à cheval en même temps que le roi. Il le regardait du coin de l’œil. Il n’avait pas répondu à sa demande. Sandra était debout dans l’encadrement de la porte du laboratoire. Droite, l’œil sombre. Combien de semaines allaient-ils être séparés ? Elle tenait encore la main d’Eleven. Elle n’arrivait pas à la lâcher.  
C’était de bonne guerre. Le roi lui faisait payer son insolence. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Il devait affirmer son autorité. Elle était allée très loin, quand même. Dame Ariel disait encore au-revoir à sa fille, à son gendre et à son petit-fils alors qu’elle était déjà à cheval. Pour elle aussi la séparation était dure.  
Puis brusquement, le roi fit demi-tour et s’approcha des amoureux. Il sortit un parchemin de sa poitrine. Il eut un petit sourire, du haut de son cheval : « Décidément, vous être contrariante, Demoiselle Sandra. Cette fois vous me prenez mon meilleur élément. »  
Il tendit le parchemin à Eleven.  
« Vous ne partez pas. Vous êtes l’adjoint d’Orophin désormais. Il sera bientôt à la retraite. Vous le remplacerez à ce moment.»  
Eleven jeta un œil vers Orophin qui le salua avec un grand sourire. Puis Eleven regarda son ancien adjoint qui prenait sa place en tête de l’escorte, qui le salua et sourit de la même façon amusée. Les bougres avaient bien gardé le secret ! Sandra eut un sourire radieux et tira Eleven vers elle pour l’embrasser si bien qu’elle le désarçonna. Il tomba dans ses bras et se remit debout maladroitement.  
Le roi agrandit son sourire.  
« Vous n’allez pas vous ennuyer avec elle ! »  
Eleven répliqua :  
« Je l’espère bien ! »  
Eleven remonta sur son cheval. Sandra regardait le roi avec gratitude, et presque de l’humilité ! Elle fit la révérence. Elle était vraiment belle même quand elle n’était pas en colère. Radieux, Eleven leva la tête vers le roi :  
« Merci, Mon Seigneur ! »  
Puis il ajouta dans un élan :  
« Sire, vous me manquerez. Revenez vite ! »  
Le roi sourit et opina :  
« Assurément ! Je veux goûter votre cuisine !»  
Puis il éperonna et lança par-dessus son épaule :  
« Soyez heureux… C’est un ordre ! »


End file.
